Blood Red Sandman
by FluffyRedPillows
Summary: Vio betrayed him, his entire world betrayed him. Now left with a handicapped eye, Shadow is labeled useless by his own master. His world has crumbled around him, everything disappearing in a blink of an eye. The rage he feels, the anger and heartbreak he is experiencing, it all drives one to madness. He would prove to them he was more than just a shadow, he would make them all pay.
1. The Betrayal

_**Hey guys! I'm back and with a new fan fiction! I'm warning you now, this story WILL be gruesome! It includes Yaoi, rape, death, blood, insanity, and defiantly violence. Now that you have been properly warned, enjoy the story Blood Red Sandman. (And yes, the song Blood Red Sandman by Lordi inspired me to write this~)**_

The Fire Temple, the base of Shadow Link and the location of the Dark Mirror, resided in the currently dormant Death Mountain. Here in these scalding ruins a hero played villain for his comrades, risking his life and limbs in an attempt to get the darkest side of them to trust him as partners. His name was Violet Link of the Four Sword, nicknamed appropriately by the acronym Vio.

Vio had witnessed the most gruesome and terrifying things that anyone could have possibly imagined coming from someone as young as him inside that very Fire Temple. He saw servants and slaves being brutally abused and beaten by the very shadow that he was trying to befriend, not by choice but by duty Vio had to resist killing Shadow and blowing his cover multiple times.

He was forced to watch as Death Mountain erupted in a fiery explosion, manipulated to erupt by the power of darkness itself, destroying and burning anything that was in its wake and devouring innocent plant and animal life.

The worst part was that the lava hadn't stopped there, it continued to destroy and burn until it reached the innocent village. Vio could still remember the horrible sight of the village being burned and consumed. The mothers screamed and tried to save their children as they were devoured and burned to death by the molten rock. The elders, unable to run, could simply cry and hug other loved ones as they were also consumed by the oncoming barrage of the lava. The animals screamed and tried to run as the volcano went through more eruptions and sent the molten rocks raining down onto them, burning and smothering them as they tried to escape their pens. The men of the village tried to help save the innocent women and children remaining, yet also fell to the power and might of the volcano while their wives and children screamed in horror at the sight.

Once they thought it was all over, the volcano spit out ash and poisonous gases to rain onto the village, burying and choking the remaining lives under the ashes. No one was left and no one survived. Vio was utterly revolted and sick by the gruesome sight he had witnessed. Yet he managed to keep his cool even under so much heat (no pun intended) and remained impressed by his Shadow's power.

However, Vio finally had the information he needed after many brutal and agonizing days spend harboring the secret of his future betrayal. He now knew the exact location of the Dark Mirror and not only that, learned of a force even greater than Vaati that was currently gaining power. Shadow was a fool to trust him, and now Shadow was about to learn that the hard way.

Footsteps echoed across the bare and empty corridors of the Fire Temple, heading slowly towards the secret and most precious item that it contained. The occupants of the temple were unaware of the rat that was sneaking around, looking anxiously for the correct passageways as its footsteps continued to echo across the bare hallways.

Making the footsteps were the brown boots of the hero as he slowly snuck through the halls of the temple, his eyes darting back and forth cautiously as he gripped the wooden mallet that he hoped would be used to finally end the reign of terror the darkness brought. Vio swallowed dryly as he began to wonder about the grim consequences that would be forced upon him if he were to fail in breaking the mirror.

He slowly approached the stairs that would lead him to his designated target, the Dark Mirror. Slowly and cautiously he made his way down the old stairs, eyeing the room nervously as if something was going to pop out and attack or if Shadow himself is going to walk out and tell Vio that he knew his plan all along. He slowly approached the mirror, paying close attention to the guard that was sound asleep against the wall of the mirror, praying that the deed will be done unnoticed by the slumbering hinox.

He glanced upon the smooth surface of the mirror, taking in the facade and detail of the mirror for the moment then glanced at his reflection. He couldn't help but chuckle faintly at how nervous and anxious his features were on contrast to his usual calm and collected posture.

He raised his hammer high, a look of pure determination crossing his features as he gazed at the mirror in hate. He rapidly brought the hammer down; smirking in victory as the hard surface of the hammer almost reached his target, until a clawed hand reached out and grabbed the hammer right before it could make contact with the fragile surface of the mirror.

Vio's eyes widened in horror as his attempts were thwarted by the hand that he knew very well, as it was the only hand that was humanlike amongst all of the wide varieties of monsters infesting the castle. He gulped dryly and fearfully as he followed the hand back to the one that owned the appendage and gently whispered under his breath, "Shadow…"

Shadow's eyes were wide in rage and disbelieve as he gazed upon the person who was supposed to be his comrade, his rage and anger swirling and building up inside him like a wildfire. He gripped the hammer and tore it from Vio's hands, breaking it in his palm once it was successfully stolen away from Vio.

Vio backed up in fear as he saw Shadow's expression as one of pure malice and hate towards him. "What are you doing…?" Shadow said in a whisper, unable to contain the rage blazing up inside his mind and spirit. He tossed the broken and useless hammer aside, glaring hard at Vio as Vio drew his sword, preparing to attack or block at a moment's notice. "I'm going to put an end to your reign of terror, Shadow Link!" said Vio coolly, despite the fact that he was truthfully very scared and nervous.

At hearing that, all of Shadow's self restraint crumbled away into dust as he lunged forward at Vio, his claws and fangs exposed as he hissed out in rage, "Traitor!" His claws swung high yet met no target as Vio jumped to the side, his stance instantly going into defense to block and maneuver around all of Shadow's attacks. Grabbing his shield off of his back, Vio used it to fend off the barrage of claws and shadows that were flung at him, occasionally having to jump out of the way of a more powerful attack.

Shadow was getting more and more frustrated as Vio continued to block and parry all of his attacks, yet Shadow knew that Vio wouldn't be much of a problem seeing as Vio was currently in his turf and severely outnumbered if Shadow called his minions. Shadow smirked in victory as Vio's cry of pain echoed throughout the empty hallways as a result of one of Shadow's swipes finally digging into the soft flesh of Vio's side while his guard was dropped for a split second.

Vio jumped back, wincing in pain as the cut in his side was forced to move and stretch while the crimson blood flowed out of the wound and stained his tunic a darker color. He continued to block Shadow's attacks, looking for an opening desperately as his body grew numb and tired from the ruthless force of Shadow's attacks. Luckily, Shadow had begun to grow cocky from finally landing a hit on Vio, so he focused on simply attacking the poor, tiring hero, not focusing on defending his own wellbeing.

Vio noticed that Shadow wasn't defending himself anymore, relying on only attacking to bring his opponent down. Vio's keen eye focused on the one area that Shadow had not bothered to protect, his face. After Shadow's claws raked across the cracked and worn surface of the shield, Vio raised his sword and quickly slashed it down across the skin on Shadow's eye. Shadow's eyes widened then the attacked eye instinctively closed as the sword made contact with the delicate and soft area around his eye. Shadow's demonic screams of pain echoed throughout the now bustling hallways, falling to his knees while cradling the eye that Vio had successfully managed to hit.

Monsters rushed out from every crevice and room of the temple, their cries echoing around the entire span of the blazing corridors of the Fire Temple. Shadow paid them no mind, howling in pain as blood poured out of the deep wound, his obviously damaged eye throbbing and stinging horribly. Shadow looked up at Vio in hate, his once good eye now glazed over and useless. Vio backed up in fear as the monsters, each of them sporting the same hate filled expression as Shadow, slowly advanced onto him, awaiting their master's orders to attack.

Shadow slowly stood from his position on the ground, his posture and form racking with anger and hate towards Vio. His shoulders trembled even more as the blood from the wound dripped down the entire side of his face, coating it in an eerie shade of crimson as his whitening eye stared blankly at Vio while the other burned in a flurry of emotions that Vio simply couldn't distinguish form one another. Shadow shouted at Vio, his voice filling with hate and malice as he practically spat, "Traitor! You've always been shifty Vio, but now I know that you're one thing and one thing only, a traitor!"

Vio was now against a wall as Shadow began stomping towards him, the force of his rage and malice causing the entire Death Mountain to seemingly rumble against his shouts and screams. "TRAITOR! TRAITOR! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY, TWO TIMING DOG!" Vio winced lower and lower with every hate filled scream reaching his ears, genuinely panicked and unable to process anything through his normally calm and logical brain from the fear of being slaughtered in Shadow's fit of rage.

Shadow finally reached Vio, grabbing his sword by the blade and literally ripping it from Vio's hands, not caring or minding the blade cutting and sinking deeply into his hand. Blood flowed out of the new cut, yet Shadow continued on and ripped the shield from Vio's hands.

It all happened too quickly for Vio to process. First his sword was gone, and then his shield was. He gasped as he realized that Shadow has literally taken his sword and shield away in the blink of an eye. Vio growled, reaching for his quiver only to be grabbed. He screamed and thrashed, wincing as the quiver, too, was ripped off of his back and cast aside.

He was grabbed by his hair by the dark copy, drawing a desperate and pained hiss from his lips as he tried his best to force his tired, aching muscles to move. However, he then realized that he had lost too much blood as his vision became blurry. The once large mass of angry and spiteful monsters surrounding him suddenly only became a blur of moving color, their cries and shouts of pleasure at the sight of Vio getting beaten so badly echoed around him.

Shadow simply grinned as Vio's already pale and creamy skin became pale white, raising him higher from his hair before slamming his head once against the wall, relishing in the scream that tore from the blonde boys lips as his head cracked and bled against the stone walls.

And just like that, Vio was out like a light. His form lay unmoving on the ground and his breaths were labored, the blood surrounding him a mix of both his and Shadows. Shadow kicked Vio once, his one eye blazing red still while the other was a dull pink from the injury. His vision was now limited, a handicap in his master's eyes.

He scowled and turned to the monsters, silencing them with one wave of his hand. "I will say this once, and once only." He began, giving all of the monsters in his line of sight a cold glare. "Vio shall not be executed YET! I must await Lord Vaati's orders to dispose of this puny hero!"

Each of the monsters turned their attention to the unmoving form of Vio, then back up to their leader, the more intelligent monsters nodding their head in understanding to Shadow.

Shadow gave a wicked grin that sent chills up all of the monster's faces, his fangs glistening in the dull light. "Make sure our hero feels 'at home' here." He purred, gathering Vio's supplies that he ripped from him and teleported them off. "Give him the dungeon farthest from the other prisoners, and he is to be fed only 3 times per week! Slop, at best!"

The monsters all shouted their approval at Shadow's orders, all enjoying the thought of the hero rotting in the cell for killing so many of their brethren. The strongest monster, which was a Darknut, picked Vio's form up and began carrying it down to the dungeons, the others returning back to their business, sleep, or to spread the word.

Shadow waited until everyone was gone before falling to his knees, tears flowing freely out of his eyes as his heart felt like it was torn into two, then thrown to a pack of hinoxes and ripped and torn to shreds. He let out a roar, tugging at his hair in frustration. "Why, Vio! Why would you do this to me!" he howled, resulting in a few monsters in the area to jump from the pure heartbreak and anger in Shadow's words.

All he could do was look back into his hands to see the mixture of tears and blood he had created, his body still trembling under the force of the damage his eye took. Slowly he stood, ripping some cloth off of his tunic to put over his now useless eye.

He dreaded to hear what Vaati would say as each step seemed to stretch for miles, his feet also dragging along the stone surface of the floor. The once white article of cloth was already drenched red with Shadow's blood. As he approached Vaati's room, he felt his heart squeeze impossibly tight as he once again thought of Vio.

He fell to his knees, resisting the urge to scream from the sheer pain of heartbreak alone. Given the added pain from his eye, he just about did too. Forcing himself back up to his feet, he walked up to the grand double doors leading into his master's room.

The sounds of knuckle meeting wood echoed across the now bare hallway, instantly noticed by the occupant of the luxurious room.

"Come in." Vaati's silky smooth voice responded.

Shadow took a deep breath, walking into the purple themed room of his master Vaati.

Vaati was in his hylian form, going over paperwork and battle plans that were essential to the darkness's success in takeover. His long lavender hair was tied back into a samurai ponytail and he was in robes that were a little too revealing to simply be casual.

Shadow kept a straight face, despite Vaati's attire, and bowed onto one knee before his Lord. He hastily lowered his head in respect, also hoping that his bangs and downcast face would prevent Vaati from seeing his now useless eye. "Master, Vio has turned traitor on us. He had tried to break the Dark Mirror, yet I successfully fended him off. He is currently in the dungeons, and we are awaiting your orders on what to do with him." Shadow whispered nervously, wincing as a drop of blood from his eye made its way onto Vaati's plush, purple carpets.

Vaati simply gave a sneer down to his paperwork, placing his pen down as he sat up taller in a more dignified position. "Ah, Shadow my pet, haven't you left out another important detail from your master?"

Shadow tensed as the worlds echoed around in his head, saying nothing as he lifted his hand to his injured eye and covered it. He could feel Vaati's eyes piercing into the back of his head as he remained silent.

"Shadow, I asked you a question! It's no use hiding it, for your already bleeding all over my nice carpet!" said Vaati, slightly irritated at Shadow as he crossed his legs in his chair, leaning against his hand now. Shadow finally raised his head, showing Vaati his injured eye while the other one was filled with slight fear and anticipation with what Vaati was about to say.

It all happened too fast for Shadow to imagine. First he was staring directly into his master's eyes, and then a blade was extended right to the left of his damaged eye, in a newly gained blind point. Shadow wasn't even aware until a whopping 3 seconds later when he saw Vaati's extended hand and scowling face.

He glanced to the left, his eye widening then lowering in shame as he realized if it was a real situation, he would be long dead by now. Tears surfaced in his eyes as he looked down, utterly ashamed at how useless he would be now.

"Useless…" was Vaati's response to what just happened, crushing Shadow's very existence under a mighty fist. The one word he prayed and prayed not to hear in his life, uttered from his own master's lips.

Vaati sheathed his blade, rising out of his seat and walking over to Shadow. "You have lost much of your use, do to your carelessness. I'm afraid that I can't use you anymore. Dismissed! Pack your things, Shadow."

Shadow looked up to Vaati with a newfound horror in both of his eyes. Dismissed? DISMISSED!? How could he do this! Why would he get rid of him so easily! Why! Tears now flowed freely down Shadow's cheek as he stood out of order, grabbing Vaati and shaking him by his shoulders.

"HOW COULD YOU!? I AM NOT DISPOSEABLE!" screamed Shadow desperately, receiving only a backhanded slap from Vaati in response which sent him tumbling down to the ground. "Get off of me and out of my sight!" hissed Vaati in reply, readying magic incase Shadow tried again to 'persuade' him to let him stay.

Shadow looked up at Vaati, his world tearing to pieces and his life and world collapsing around him. He held his head, suddenly very dizzy from all the thoughts and feelings running through his head. He collapsed over, his body giving way from loss of blood and the deprivation of will to live.

Everything was spinning and turning black around him, the world vanishing in a burst of darkness. He finally broke down for the first time, burying his face as deep as he could into his hands as a line of sobs and screams escaped his lips, thrashing around helplessly in this new void of darkness.

His master Vaati, labeling him useless from his new handicap, his best and only friend Vio, and the love of his life, betraying him and giving him this life altering handicap, they were both to blame for this new level of pain he was going through.

After a good time of screaming on Vaati's floor, Shadow managed to calm down. By now, Vaati had left the room, unable to watch the repulsive sight of his once greatest monsters turned into this kicking, screaming mess.

He slowly and wobbly rose to his feet, a newfound hate burning in his eyes, causing them to glow a deep, bloody shade of crimson in one eye and a dull pink in the other. He lowered his head and stalked towards his room, his fists shaking the entire walk.

They would pay…everyone would pay…he was not just a shadow, he wasn't a pawn anymore…he would make them all as miserable as they made him in the end. **He would show them, he would show them all!**


	2. Taste of Happiness, Start of Disaster

Stalking down the halls in a flurry of anger and resentment, Shadow made his way to his room. The once loyal monsters looked at Shadow as if he was trash now with his eye and Vaati's disposal of him. One hinox even went as far as to spit on his boot.

Let's just say that its head was on the floor within seconds of the shameful act.

Finally Shadow reached his room, kicking open the door in a fury, the grand double doors nearly being blown off their hinges from the force of Shadow's pure rage. He stalked inside, his one good eye shining a bright red still as he made his way to his closet and removed the suitcase he kept in it for good measures.

Throwing it onto the bed in frustration, Shadow made his way to his drawers and threw everything into the small bag. The bag was magically charmed to be able to hold nearly anything that was, at most, the size of the bag opening.

He put in all of his necessities. Underwear, tunics, nightwear, weapons, a few extra pair of boots, dried beef, a canteen full of water, and his toothbrush and hairbrush.

Sure, not all of the things were necessary, but Shadow was used to living in luxury at Vaati's castle. Shadow slammed the case shut, standing up and shrinking the bag down to fit inside of his pocket. Honestly, Shadow loved how easy things could be with the use of a little magic.

He glanced at his still-full room, giving a deep frown of distress as he took one last look at his home. A single tear was in his eye as he remembered all of the good times he spent in this very castle, how he thought he was at the top of the world when he was ruling by Vaati's side as his best servant.

Now he was rejected, an outcast to the very kingdom of monsters he once ruled. His grit hit teeth so hard that they were on the verge of breaking, his fists trembling with such pent up emotion in rage that he wasn't able to possibly hold them still.

The threw his head back, screaming at the top of his lungs which rumbled and shook the entire castle, the shadows once again whipping and thrashing around him. "I WILL GET MY REVENGE! I WILL SHOW YOU ALL WHAT EXTENT MY POWER REALLY IS! For all who had called me 'just a shadow' or 'useless'…this shadow is about to make your life a living hell!" he screamed with all his might, startling and causing a few monsters to jump at the pure malice and impure intentions in his voice.

Vaati winced slightly in his bedroom, Shadow's malice and anger clearly audible even at the highest room of the castle. He tapped his quill onto the table lightly, heaving a soft and depressed sigh. "There he goes again, making these pathetic rants…he couldn't possibly overpower me, so I have nothing to worry about." said Vaati as he resumed scribbling down battle plans, not at all concerned of something as insignificant as a simply pissed off Shadow.

Shadow grabbed the bag, tossing it over his shoulder as he began storming out of the castle, using his claws to slash open any passing by monsters necks. They were all dead to him, every last one of them. His scowl only deepened however as he found such violence wasn't enough to sooth his anger.

Stopping in his tracks, he glanced back at the trail of monster corpses and blood he was leaving behind from the senseless slaughter. Slowly a wide smirk began appearing on his face, rage making its way for the uncontrollable desire for bloodshed. He grasped his carbon copy of the Four Sword, slowly removing it from its sheath.

Shadow sniffed the air, still with a grin that would rival the Jokers. He glanced in the direction of the servants' room, and slowly made his way over to the defenseless hylian scum. He kicked the door down, laughing loudly as all of the servants jumped and screamed, scrambling around for their lives as Shadow descended down upon them.

Shadow's strikes were fast and unpredictable, downing many servants with one fell swoop of his blade. Their screams echoed around the castle, drawing Vaati and the monster's attention. Vaati stood up quickly, his ears straining as he heard the array of screams and Shadow's laughter echoing around the castle. Quickly, Vaati took off down the halls, needing to investigate Shadow's sudden behavior.

The sight that he was met with sickened Vaati, causing him to cover his mouth and back away slowly as he saw the blood sprayed and splattered in all directions, painting the room a dark red. The stench of blood was unbearable to Vaati's nose as he continued gazing at the massacre that became of this incident.

Unrecognizable bodies lay in mangled poses, all scattered and littered across the room. Guts were spilled out of their frail and cold bodies, some even strewn across the room in ways Vaati was sure shouldn't be possible. Among the mess and death stood the sole cause of the entire mangle and destruction, his eyes wide with glee as he ripped the last servant limb from limb, his insane laughter echoing around the room and bouncing around the walls, making It sound like his laughter came from all directions.

"SHADOW! What have you done!" screamed Vaati, drawing Shadow's attention as he slowly turned to Vaati, his dead eye chillingly white now while the other was a deep red, lost in madness and bloodlust. He rose from the corpse he left, his entire body covered in blood. It covered Shadow in layers, completely covering his hands and arms, and sprayed onto his face and legs.

Shadow didn't reply to Vaati, only beginning to stalk towards a window, intent on escaping now yet in no real hurry. Vaati growled and stepped into the room, trying his best to ignore the way the once white carpet was now completely red, squishing and slurping with each step from the absorbed blood. He reached for Shadow's wrist, yet only grabbed dead air as Shadow leaped through the window, shattering the glass and plummeting 20 stories down the castle.

Vaati watched the scene in shock, his hand still extended to where Shadow once stood. Slowly his hand balled into a fist, letting out a loud scream of frustration as he stomped out of the room, fuming and EXTREMELY upset as he screamed orders at the now-frantic monsters. "FIND SHADOW! Destroy him at all costs! What he has done is inexcusable, and he must be punished!"

Down below, Shadow laid unmoving on the ledge of a lava crater, chucking hoarsely as his arm was bent at an impossible angle. The drop would have normally killed any regular human being, but he was a shadow. He stood up, laughing at the pain burning up and down his arm as he carelessly snapped it back into place, his natural abilities doing the rest and mending the bone back together.

Still covered in the servant's blood, he made his way back into the castle, chuckling all the way to the dungeon in which Vio was being kept. He didn't think twice as he killed the monsters guarding the entrance, stepping inside now.

_Plip plip plip._

The sound of blood hitting tile echoed around the cells, causing the violet hero to adjust his ears to locate the source of the sound in the pitch black of the prison. He was on high alert as the sound drew ever closer.

_Plip plip plip, clap clap clap._

He then heard the sound of faint footsteps echoing in his ear, causing his body to unconsciously stiffen as the sound drew closer and the smell of blood began hitting his delicate nose, causing it to wrinkle up in disgust. The beating of fear in Vio's heart was steadily increasing as the smell and sounds of footsteps drew closer, yet his eyes were labeled useless in the dingy light of the cell. Soon the sound of chuckling was heard, and his blood ran cold as one glowing red eye was seen piercing through the darkness.

Vio recognized the chuckle as being none other than Shadow's, and instantly he tried to hide his fear. There was no way that he would give Shadow the pleasure of seeing him in the state he was in now, afraid and helpless.

Finally Shadow stepped into Vio's line of vision, and at that moment Vio wished that he didn't look. A shrill scream escaped Vio's lips as he stumbled back in his cell, terrified of the look of pure murder Shadow currently held. Covered head to toe in multiple others' blood, Shadow had on an impossibly wide smile as he seemingly gazed right through Vio's soul.

Vio felt and scurried around on the ground with a face as pale as fallen snow, feeling for anything that could be used as a weapon. His eyes didn't dare to leave Shadow's in fear of a potential strike while his back was turned. Shadow continued to stand there and watch in pure amusement as Vio continued to scurry around for a weapon, his tongue slowly sweeping across his lip in hunger for bloodshed.

Vio didn't care that he was acting completely different than his usual self in being so fearful and un-calm, but pride got you nowhere if you were dead. Finally he gave up the fruitless search for a weapon.

Shadow's eyes scanned Vio's pathetic behavior, unable to stop the chuckles and snorts escaping him from the sight. He walked right through the cell bars, causing Vio to scurry right back into a corner as far away from Shadow as possible. He held his arms up in defense as Shadow drew closer, a flash of determination in his fearful blue eyes. 'Is this the end!' thought Vio in a panic, still trying to keep that flash of determination in his eyes despite the hopelessness of the situation.

Shadow found this even more amusing for some reason, and was about to raise his sword to strike. Vio winced and curled tight against himself, bracing for impact of the blade. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide in the small cell. Shadow swung his blade down quickly, his eyes wide with joy at the thought of revenge.

However, at the last moment, disappointment and unsatisfaction filled his being.

This was far too easy to possibly enjoy.

Just moments before his blade struck Vio's head, he stopped the blade mid-slice, just barley avoiding a bloodbath. He slowly looked down at Vio's shivering form, then glanced over at his blood soaked blade held just above the top of Vio's scalp. Giving Vio a smirk, he sheathed his sword and lowered his arms, all intent of murder suddenly erased from his features.

Vio was still braced for the impact, yet when it never came he risked a slow and cautious glance upwards. He was then dumbfounded at what he saw. The cell door was wide open, with none other than Shadow being the one who held it open, a smirk plastered onto his features.

"Well, what are you waiting for, m'lady? Your freedom awaits." purred Shadow tauntingly, loving the way that Vio winced when Shadow's pet name for him was mentioned. When Vio first came into the castle, Shadow was already so fond of him that he gave Vio the nickname just to tease him.

"…" Vio said nothing as he cautiously and untrustingly eyed the open door. Shadow would never simply let him go without a motive of the sort after what he did, he knew how Shadow wanted revenge. It was a trap, and Vio knew it.

Shadow scowled as Vio didn't say a word, yet slowly regained the usual smirk on his face. "Smart Vio, if that really was a trap then you were clever not to fall into it, however this is no trap, no scam, and no fraud. I'm letting you go." Stated Shadow, pleased at Vio's resistance yet at the same time annoyed.

Vio gave Shadow a dirty look, responding to him in a firm and calm tone, "I wasn't born yesterday Shadow, I know you have another motive for letting me go. Now tell me it."

Shadow was NOT pleased with Vio's demanding answer, yet he wouldn't be satisfied until he got exactly what he wanted with Vio, exactly how he wanted it. "Fine then, I won't be satisfied until your captured, broken, and killed by my own hands. This is too easy and unsatisfying, and if I killed you now my hatred and rage will only grow." Laughed Shadow as he saw Vio's disgusted reaction to his statement, standing up and clenching his fists.

Vio continued glaring at Shadow, replying with venom in his tone, "You're a sick bastard, Shadow!" Shadow simply snickered at Vio, now motioning with his hand for Vio to make his way out of the cell. "I know I am, Vio, and I'm about to get sicker." Shadow said one last time as Vio's weapons materialized in his hands. He threw the equipment back to Vio who, in return, caught it and instantly geared up.

Vio smirked, drawing his sword quickly and charging at Shadow. But the move was anticipated, and soon Vio found himself outside in the grass instead of in the forest. Vio's eyes widened as he looked at the sudden scene change, confused as to where he was.

Shadow's laughter was heard all around Vio, causing him to look around in a panic to locate the source and placement of Shadow.

"Now now, Vio, you know better than to attack an opponent who you have no chance of defeating." Shadow's voice echoed into Vio's head, mocking and false disappointment dripping off his tongue. Vio continued looking around, continuing the vain attempt of locating Shadow.

"Where are you, Shadow! Where am I! Why did you simply put me here!" shouted Vio, frustration starting to become evident in his posture. He heard voices now, and he instantly turned to face them, a snarl plastered onto his face.

The bushes began to rattle, and Vio instantly leapt at them with a loud battle cry, attacking the being that was behind the bushes. Down the mass of blue and violet fell, battle cries exchanging as the ambush was initiated. Vio knocked the other down, pinning then before he even had a chance to see who it was.

Below him, Blue fought with all his might and began cursing and yelling at the top of his lungs, his eyes closed tight, unaware of just who was pinning him. "AMBUSH! FUCKING AMBUSH, DAMNIT!" he yelled, drawing Vio's attention down to Blue.

Instantly Vio gasped, getting off of Blue as fast as he could and waving his hands in a panic. "Blue! Blue it's me! Calm down, please!" Vio pleaded as Blue got up, drawing his sword and charging at Vio, unaware of just who he was charging. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!" he shouted again, swinging his sword at Vio.

Vio quickly ducked below the sword, sweeping his foot over and knocking Blue's feet out from under him, causing the big oaf to lumber over. "BLUE! Will you cease this reckless behavior! Goddesses, if you would just stop for 2 seconds you would realize just who you were attacking!" growled Vio.

Blue gasped as he was tripped up, falling flat onto his face. He let out a loud groan, and then finally it hit him.

"VIO!" he shouted, jumping to his feet while his face was caked and padded with dirt. Running over to Vio, his pride just couldn't hide the sheer happiness in his eyes as he looked at his comrade. Vio smiled a little seeing Blue again, yet wasn't expecting to get a punch to the head as his greeting.

"You idiot, you had Red worried sick when you ran off with Shadow!" Blue snarled, anger in his eyes as he continued on, "Then you even have the nerve of trying to break the dark mirror alone! You could have been killed!"

Vio held his head in pain as he growled, yet held his tongue as he listened to Blue's speech. "Yes, I'm well aware of that Blue. But it had to be done, and I've even gained precious knowledge that everyone NEEDS to hear!" Vio rebounded to Blue as the stronger male crossed his arms, still glaring in anger (and secretly worry) at Vio.

The two stared off at each other, not speaking another word as all the communication they needed passed between their glances. Both their expressions softened as 2 minutes passed, coming to a mutual agreement.

Vio smiled a little more, sheathing his sword and adjusting his belt back into place. "Let's go back to the others." said Vio with a hint of excitement in his voice. "I cannot wait to see the others again."

Blue gave Vio a smirk, nudging him suggestively. "You mean you can't wait to see Red again?" said Blue cockily, causing a light blush to spread across Vio's cheeks. "Shut up, Blue, your simply jealous that Red is more fond of Me." retorted Vio with a sneer, causing Blue to also blush in embarrassment.

It was no secret that both the blue and the violet heroes have a soft spot for their red clothed counterpart. Blue and Vio even set up a friendly competition on who could get Red's attention the most. Green found the entire thing to be strange since, in retrospect, they were all the same person split into four.

Blue simply pushed Vio, snickering as he walked along the path. "I was supposed to be gathering firewood, but I guess that it can wait." stated Blue as he lead Vio back to the location they had set up camp. Vio nodded to Blue, walking back with him.

Suddenly, something whispered into Vio's ear, sending shivers and trembles up his spine. _'Enjoy the happiness for now, because it won't last...'_

Vio turned around quickly, adrenaline rushing through his system as he tried to locate the source of the whisper. When his eyes met nothing but the wide field lay out in front of him, fear and superstition began filling his whole with dread.

Blue glanced behind him when the sound of Vio's footprints ceased, and growled in annoyance as he was Vio simply standing there. "Hurry up, bookworm! We're not getting any younger, here!" he shouted, continuing on without waiting for Vio.

Vio snapped out of his dread-lock, quickly bounding after Blue. 'What was that…' Vio thought to himself, his expression troubled and heavy. 'Could that have been…maybe, but I cannot let it get to me. For all I know, I could have simply been imaging things.'

Finally Vio lifted his nose, smelling the waft aroma of a fire and cooking rabbit. He smiled as he remembered the delicious food that Red always cooked, and he found himself running ahead of Blue down the path to the camp, unable to contain his excitement of seeing Red again.

Blue watched in shock as Vio all but sprinted ahead, then smirked and ran after Vio as well. No way was he missing the others reaction to Vio's return!

Sitting around the fire, Red and Green sat in silence, simply staring at the embers reaching up and lapping at the juicy roasting rabbit. Red's usually happy eyes were clouded in sadness, desperately missing Vio now. Green missed Vio too, but Red was particularly attached to the smarter male, always asking him about the book he was reading or what he was doing.

Green also noticed the way Red always gave Vio a little bit more food, yet he never minded since he knew the red comrades attraction to the smarter male.

Green rubbed the small boy's back, giving him an encouraging smile as he said, "Hey, don't look so down! Vio's fine, he's going to be back soon. I promise it!"

Red gave Green a weak smile, trying oh-so-hard to believe his words, yet finding no success in the encouragement. He poked the roasting meat once again, not for any purpose but to possibly draw his attention away for the desperate desire to have Vio back.

"Red!"

The sound echoed across the camp, drawing Red's attention to Green. "Yes Green, what is it?" Red asked, thinking that it was Green who had called him out.

Green's ears twitched as he looked up at Red, confusion laced onto his face. "What? I didn't say anything." Green said confused, looking around carefully along with Red.

"Green!"

The voice rang out again, this time catching the attention of both Red and Green as they continued to look around in confusion. Finally, Green looked up the hill and his eyes shot open as he saw two figures appearing at the top and running down quickly, one dressed in purple and the other in blue.

Green jumped up in joy, a large smile spreading across his cheeks as he tapped Red's shoulder, catching his attention. He pointed at Vio running steadily down the hill, causing Red's eyes to widen impossibly wide, tears starting to overflow in the now once again bright blue orbs.

Red was off faster than a rabbit, sprinting towards Vio at top speed while crying out in joy, "VIO!"

Vio, too, couldn't contain his excitement and took off towards Red faster than a speeding Poe, excitement and happiness filling him to his core. "RED!" Vio shouted out again, finally reaching the smaller boy.

Red leapt into Vio's arms, burying his face deep into the others neck while sobbing loudly, shedding tears of joy. Vio smiled warmly, holding Red up and resting a hand on the smaller boy's head affectionately. "V-Vio…" Red sobbed, "I-I missed you so much, I thought you were going to be in a lot of trouble!"

"It's alright, Red, I'm here, I'm back, It's all okay. There's no need to cry, it's all okay." whispered Vio gently, a few tears of his own rolling down his cheek. He continued stroking Red's hair, relishing in the closeness they've established in the time period they've been together.

Blue casually walked past, for once not getting jealous over Red's attention to Vio. Just this once, he'd let the bookworm keep Red's attention. Blue walked over to Green, a smirk lighting his features. "Well would you look at what I found in the woods. Do you think we could keep it, I'm not sure if it's tame though." joked Blue happily, nudging Green, who in return pushed Blue while laughing.

"Just as long as he's potty trained, Blue!" chuckled Green in response, nudging Blue back with a smile.

Blue watched Red and Vio closely now, his eyes as sharp as a fox with each little gesture their giving each other. The way Vio uses his thumb to gently wipe away Red's tears, how Red seemed to cling to Vio's arm tightly, the loving glances they give each other without even realizing what they're doing, and the way Vio repeatedly tucked a stray strand of hair out of Red's face, despite the fact that it always simply fell back into place.

**(AN- Don't like RedxVio? Don't worry, this fic is NOT couple-centric and this scene is meant as a buildup. A buildup to what, you ask? It will all be revealed soon enough~ This is just for those hesitant about proceeding due to a mismatched couple that you don't enjoy. The couple won't last long, so please don't fear. But If you DO enjoy RedxVio, here's a little treat for you guys~) **

Green noticed Blue's intense staring and couldn't help but snicker, crossing his arms teasingly. "Awww, is Blue jealous over Vio getting all of Red's attention?"

Blue's entire face turned red as he glared at Green, taking out his hammer in a threat to hit him. "SH-SHUT UP, GREEN!" Blue shouted, still embarrassed about Green's teasing. It didn't help with the fact that he actually was jealous of Vio.

Green stood up from his spot, jumping back and taking out his boomerang while smirking at Blue. "Oh! Struck a nerve, did I? You're just mad because it's true!"

Blue stomped his foot repeatedly onto the ground, seemingly throwing a temper tantrum from embarrassment. His face couldn't possibly become any more red at that point. He charged at Green who, in turn, dodged Blue with ease. He chuckled as he stepped behind the fuming blue clad link, tripping him out again, much like Vio already did.

Blue cried out in alarm as he stumbled over, getting a face full of dirt once again. He let out an annoyed groan, refusing to move or get up now. "Fuck you, Green…" he murmured into the dirt, holding up the middle finger at him.

Green began laughing as he looked at Blue in the dirt, then sat down again and was surprised to see Vio and Red sitting right there on the log, Red smiling and Vio smirking at them. Green flushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head while defending himself by saying, "Hey, Blue was the one who started it!"

Red giggled, his usual happiness finally back as he sat with Vio, much closer than usual Green noted. "I'm sure Blue did, but there's no need to trip poor Bluey into the dirt!" laughed Red in glee, covering his mouth as he continued giggling.

Blue shot his face out of the dirt, his cheeks still a bright red. "Hey, shut up! I didn't start nothing! AND MY NAME'S NOT BLUEY!" he shouted, causing Red to laugh even more and Vio to chuckle along with Red.

Blue final gave up, falling back down and planting his face into the dirt again while mumbling profusely.

Red leaned against Vio, clutching his stomach while continuing to laugh. Vio blushed a bit and smiled down at Red, leaning back against the smaller male. Soon, Red looked up at Vio and blushed a little along with Vio, both simply looking at each other.

Red's eyes closed halfway as he looked deep into Vio's eyes, leaning forward slowly and hesitantly for a kiss. He knew he was being hasty, but after all the worry and longing he had while Vio was gone, he simply couldn't resist himself anymore.

Vio's face flushed a deep shade of Red as the smaller boy began leaning in, his eyes half-closed and filled with passion. Slowly, those perfect lips parted and Vio knew that Red was after a kiss. He slowly closed his eyes himself, leaning down slowly to meet Red's lips for the first time.

Green watched in slight confusion at first, then his entire face turned red realizing what Red and Vio were about to do. Their first kiss!

Blue glanced up, his eyes widening as jealousy overtook him at the sight of Red and Vio. He stood up in anger, determination to get Red for himself filling his system. He was about to walk over when suddenly he was tackled over by Green and pinned to the ground, the other's hand suddenly clamping around his mouth. He began struggling; trying to make a sound yet was unable too. Green was sitting on his stomach, covering the now shocked teen's mouth as he watched the moment unfold. There was no way Blue was going to ruin this for Vio and Red!

Vio and Red hesitated a moment, before Vio wrapped his arms gently around Red's hips and pulled him closer, their bodies now securely fastened. Red followed suit, wrapping both his arms around Vio's neck, unable to open his eyes from nervousness and embarrassment.

Moving one arm, Vio then rested a hand on Red's cheek and guided him slowly upwards, closing their eyes as both could feel each other's breath lingering onto their lips. Finally, their mouths met slowly in a soft and tender kiss, each one feeling the sparks of passion fly around themselves. Red's head began spinning as he was literally swept away by the wonderful feeling, hugging Vio's neck tighter than before.

Vio melted slowly, completely dazed and hypnotized by the softness and perfection of Red's lips against his own. Vio hugged Red's waist tighter as Red fastened his grip as well, both unwilling to break the harmonious moment they have created.

Blue thrashed around wildly, shouting muffled profanity into Green's hand. Green glared down at Blue, not showing any signs of budging or letting go of Blue. Eventually, Blue was forced to face reality and slowly ceased his struggles as soon as he realized that it was hopeless. Red and Vio had already fallen for each other. Green smiled at the two and continued holding Blue down, even though Blue stopped his jealous scuffle with Green.

Finally the two parted, looking deep into each other's eyes with a deep, unbreakable passion. Red glanced to the side with a large blush, unable to stop a goofy smile from forming onto his face. "That was nice…" whispered Red in satisfaction, resting his head gently on Vio's chest.

Vio smiled warmly at Red in return, playing with a lock of Red's golden hair with his fingers. "I agree, it was even more amazing than I could have ever dreamed of." said Vio gently to Red, enjoying the close and tender moment they were now sharing.

"Vio?"

"Yes Red, what is it?" asked Vio, his eyes now closed in satisfaction.

"I love you!" piped Red, his eyes closed tight in anticipation. Vio looked at Red for a minute, then smiled warmly at him and pulled him in for another kiss, claiming Red's lips once again.

At first Red was surprised with Vio's reaction, but then eventually closed his eyes in response to the kiss. Both of them parted after a minute or so, Vio smiling a true and genuine full blown smile. "I love you too, Red. Will you be mine forever?" Vio finally said after gathering his courage, leaving Red breathless hearing the last part.

"I-I…yes! I will be yours, Vio!" exclaimed Red in pure joy and excitement, throwing his arms around Vio with tears of happiness in his eyes. Vio caught Red, his smile growing even larger with Red's agreement, yet then gasped as they both toppled off their log, Red squeaking in alarm and Vio wincing as they fell.

They landed in a mess, Vio cluttering and falling on top of Red with their bodies firmly pressed together. Both of their faces then erupted into a lush crimson, simply looking at each other as the moment sunk in. Their eyes closed halfway eventually, a feeling of need and longing clashing between the two.

Slowly, Red brought his legs hesitantly around Vio's waist, excitement building inside him that his innocence wasn't used to. Vio, on the other hand, was experiencing an animal-like urge inside him to unclothe Red, push him over, and fuck him till the sun went down.

Green noticed the rising sexual tension, and instantly became as red as Red's tunic. No, he became even redder than the ripest of cherries, redder than the fairest of roses and even redder than Blue's face when he was having a temper attack.

However, a deep inhale from Vio drew in an interesting scent that caught his attention. He glanced over to the rabbit, and then gasped as he saw the rabbit starting to crisp and burn from overexposure to the fires hot blaze.

Red was confused as to why Vio suddenly gasped, then opened his eyes slowly. He was surprised when he saw Vio looking at the fire. Was something wrong? He glanced over to the fire, then to his rabbit. He then followed Vio's lead, gasping in pure shock from seeing their meal now being burnt. Red wiggled out from under Vio, running over to the rabbit's aid.

Vio sighed a little in disappointment, not enjoying the distraction given to him. Luckily he didn't get far enough to give either him or Red an 'embarrassing' problem. Red pulled the rabbit off of the flame, sighing as he gazed at the now burned meal. He looked over at Green, and blinked a few times as he saw Green sitting on top of Blue with his face extremely red.

Red blinked a few more times, then smiled teasingly, giggled in glee as he said, "Blue, Green, if you two need some personal time then don't mind us."

Instantly Blue's face was a matching shade of Green's, both completely red to the tip of their ears.

"WHAT! WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!" roared Blue in embarrassment, thrashing wildly under Green with his eyes clamped tightly shut. Green cried out in embarrassment, jumping off of Blue in a hurry and stumbled back, losing his balance. "W-WA-WAH!" he stuttered as he fell back, still looking away from Blue in pure humiliation and awkwardness.

Blue quickly stood up and jumped back as well, dusting off his tunic awkwardly while occasionally stopping to cough and cross his arms, not saying anything or looking at Green.

Red and Vio both couldn't contain their laughter at the spectacle they were beholding. Oh how priceless it was! Soon, however, Green and Blue regained their lost pride and sat back down, noticeably as far away from each other as they could.

Red wiped a tear from his eye as he smiled brightly, holding out 4 plates of burnt, yet still edible rabbit. "O-oh that was rich!" Red piped, not even caring about the meal he had ruined.

Blue frowned and mumbled profanity under his breath as he swiped a plate away from Red, hungrily devouring the food without even chewing. However, he soon regretted it as his sensitive taste buds met with the rabbit and a sharp, bitter taste of the burnt shelling filled his mouth. He began spitting and coughing, wiping his taste buds with a newfound urgency.

Red's ears lowered at Blue's reaction of the rabbit. He knew it must be awful, but it couldn't be THAT awful! He let out a sad sign, simply looking down at the rabbit while Blue chugged down an entire canteen of water, trying to rinse his pallet of the horrible flavor.

Vio, noticing Red's sudden decline of happiness, pulled his new lover closer and gave his shoulder a re-assuring squeeze. "Don't mind Blue, Red. He has more sensitive taste buds, which means he simply tasted the unpleasant burnt shell. That's what he gets for simply shoving it all into his mouth instead of peeling off the outer layer."

Red continued to look down, yet smiled a little from Vio's reassurance. Noticing that Red still didn't believe him, he used his fingers to gently peel open the burnt layer, revealing the slightly overcooked, yet tasty inside.

Red's ears rose as he saw that the meal wasn't completely ruined, and happily tore off a little of the pump meat and popped it into Vio's mouth. Vio closed his eyes as he tasted the rabbit. A little tough and dry from overcooking it, yet otherwise it was still appetizing. He hummed in appreciation, opening his mouth for more.

Red giggled as he continued to plop piece after piece of the rabbit into Vio's waiting mouth, happy to be able to make Vio pleased. "Silly! Will I always have to feed you from now on?" cheered Red happily, not caring if he did have to feed Vio from now on. He enjoyed doing that anyways.

"Maybe…" purred Vio, continuing to eat the pieces that Red fed him.

Green was watching in slight annoyance now, already having peeled open his rabbit. He was jealous that Red and Vio have such a good relationship already, but don't get him wrong, he's happy for them and all, but in all honesty he simply couldn't stand lovey dovey romance stuff. And by Blue's reaction, he was feeling the exact same way. Only with Blue, jealousy was the main thing he was feeling.

They glanced at each other and both smirked a little bit, knowing exactly how the other felt about the situation. No words were exchanged as a devious plot shared itself between the two; both then nodding to each other once the wordless communication was made.

"ATTACK!" they both shouted, standing up which caused the two lovebirds to jump up in alarm. Blue and Green charged, grabbing Vio both by an arm and carrying him off. Vio was dumbfounded as he was carried off, his brain not registering what was happening until it was too late to run or fight.

"HEY! What is the meaning of this!" he shouted out, thrashing around wildly and angrily as the two others snickered and laughed, running towards a stream quickly.

Red watched in alarm as his boyfriend was carried off by Blue and Green, then instantly got up and began chasing after them. "H-Hey! Give Vio back!" he called out desperately, hopelessly pursuing them.

Soon Blue and Green reached the stream and, with a great toss, sent Vio flying into the frigid water. Both laughed as Vio's head immerged from the water, letting out a cry of alarm as the cold hit him like a brick. He began struggling and splashing, not at all happy with Blue and Green's little prank.

"This is not funny! I'm freezing now, damnit!" shouted Vio, angry at the way the other two were laughing.

"Yeah, it kinda was!" stated Green, clutching his stomach as he laughed more and more along with Blue.

"We got you good, bookworm! Or should I call you lovebird from now on?" taunted Blue, still laughing at Vio. Blue and Green hunched over each other for support, laughing their lungs out still.

But no one expected for Red to come behind Blue and Green while they were distracted and push the surprised boys in. He stood there giggling as Blue and Green let out startled cries, landing in the frigid water along with Vio.

Vio smirked down at the two as they surfaced, shivering and cold and not amused. "Well well well, look who decided to join me for an afternoon swim. Revenge sure is sweet when it's served cold, now isn't it?" said Vio mockingly at the two shivering, and very pissed off teens.

Blue spat at Vio, continuing to shiver as he hugged himself tight. "Shut the fuck up, bookworm! If it weren't for Red, then we wouldn't be in this water!" Blue looked up at Red, giving him a death glare which caused Red to shrink back, slightly afraid of what the tempered hero would do.

Green brushed his soaked bangs out of his face, greatly annoyed as he also stood in the water, shivering cold. "You suck, Red…" he said stubbornly, slowly making his way out of the water.

Red, feeling a small tension, decided that he had to lighten the mood no matter what. He let out a squeal as he charged forward, then let loose a battle cry. "CANNONBALL!" he exclaimed, curling his body into a ball. He plummeted towards the stream, catching the other three's attention as he made contact with the water, creating a large splash that re-soaked the others.

Rd surfaced while letting out a yell of alarm, the cold water instantly sapping the warmth from him. He clung to himself, his small form shivering and his teeth beginning to chatter. "Ep! T-t-t-too cold!" he stuttered, causing the other three to simply stare, then smile, then chuckle, and finally all three began laughing at their red clothed counterpart.

"Ha! Serves you right for pushing me in!" Blue shouted in glee, causing Red to glance down while giggling a bit.

"I agree with Blue! Not so fun when you're in the water, huh!" teased Green while nudging the small boy, who in reply only giggled more, covering his mouth in an attempt to stop the giggles.

"Well, I'd say that were all even now, don't you agree?" purred Vio happily, and that was Red's final undoing. He let out a loud and joyful laugh, tackling Vio into the water in a hug. "Water fight!" he giggled, causing everyone to look at each other happily and instantly go at each other.

Blue grabbed Green, who in return laughed and tries to dunk Blue, but quite the opposite happened. Blue lifted the squiring, panicking male up into his arms and then dropped him down into the water again, causing Green to laugh and rise in determination, tackling Blue over and dunking his head under water.

Blue struggled while plugging his nose underwater, then he grabbed his leg and tripped his balance out from under him, causing Green to gasp and tumble into the water with Blue. They both laughed and punched playfully at each other's arms when they rose up again, all tension between them gone.

Vio and Red wrestled playfully in the shallow water, causing the Red boy to squeal and giggle each time Vio took aim and tickled at his stomach. Soon, despite the cold of the water, Red's face was a deep red from laughing too much. Vio thought it was simply adorable.

However, Red then tackled Vio over into the stream once he was able to wiggle free, causing them both to tumble into the shallow water, Red on top of Vio. They looked at each other while smiling and laughing, Red playfully nudging his fists into Vio's chest as if he were punching him.

Vio had never laughed so much in his life, never before being so happy to be around Red. He surprised the boy by pulling him into a quick kiss that stole Red's breath away, causing the smaller male's face to become a deep shade of Red again.

"V-Vio!" he squealed, resting his hands onto his cheeks in glee. Vio snickered at the sight, and soon Blue and Green's attention were set on the two. "Oh boy, here we go again." Smirked Blue, Green nodding in agreement.

Blue charged at the two, causing Red and Vio to start a harmonious mixture of both screams and squeals to Blue's ear. Blue tackled the two over in a laughing fit, the 3 now toppling over each other, yet completely unharmed.

"Wh-what the heck, Blue!" Red and Vio both shouted in alarm as they were pinned under the larger male, trying to sound threatening yet their giggling and laughs gave them away too easily.

Green was soon by Blue's side again, joining the laughing fit as they then each got up, and helped each other up. All of them were soaked from their head to their toe, shivering with lips slightly blue from the cold.

Green snickered at Blue, poking his lips while teasing, "Hey look, Blue, your lips are blue!"

Blue scratched the back of his head sheepishly while snickering, pointing at Red's red cheeks. "Yeah, well Red's face is as red as a cherry!"

Red smiled in slight embarrassment and covered his frozen cheeks, then pointed at Vio while giggling and saying, "Yeah, well, Vio's lips I swear are purple because he's so cold!"

Vio snickered and crossed his arms, laughing a bit and his lips were indeed a little purple since he wasn't good with the cold. "Oh ha ha, very funny Red, well Green is-!" he paused, looking over his companion and then scratched his head in thought.

Soon everyone was staring at Vio, waiting for a comeback.

…

Vio shrugged his shoulders, unable to think of any part of Green's body being green. "I've got nothing, you got off easy this time Green! But you won't get away with this for long!" he shouted in mock hate, shaking his fists dramatically as if he was a villain whose plan was thwarted.

Red simply giggled and rolled his eyes, hugging onto Vio's arm happily. "Okay Dr. Evil, take a chill pill." he said teasingly, causing Vio and all the others to laugh.

Never before had the air been so light even when their wet clothes were so heavy against their damp bodies, each face sporting a smile or a grin of the sorts.

All except one look-a-like's face who was currently watching in the shadows with one dead eye, the other filled with a hatred unmatched by even the most furious of Moblin, the most malevolent of Darknut, and the most ravenous Wolfoe.

He wasn't just mad, he was furious that the hero was so happy while he was suffering alone in the cold and darkness. He should be at home with his master, curled up together in their bed after a long night of work and sex.

'I bet Vaati already has a new pet to replace me! Some little kinky purple haired girl to please his pussy-filled dreams I know he has! I bet he's already forgotten about me!' though Shadow in a blink rage, digging his claws deep into the shadow of a tree.

While in the meantime, Vio was with his friends, his brothers, and now his new lover. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! If anyone should have the happy life, it would be him! He wanted Vio to be miserable; he needed Vio to be miserable.

Shadow quickly slithered off into the shadows, undetected and stealthy as he made his way towards a village.

Stepping into the quiet, peaceful village he let loose a creepy and wide smile, glancing at his surroundings and scoping for any target he could end. He stepped silently through the unsuspected town, and frowned as he realized that not only was no one awake, but they had a good amount of weapons judging by the size of their armory.

But that didn't stop Shadow. If anything, it only motivated him to further his plans of destruction and malevolence. He walked up to the armory, and began chanting in the native shadow language, casting a fire spell onto the defenseless weapon shed.

In a matter of seconds, the entire structure was alit, burning everything inside and destroying all of the villages important and much needed weapons.

Shadow then turned, screaming out the rest of the chant. In the blink of an eye, the entire town was alit. Screams of terror and panic roused from the once dormant and inactive town, and the sky was then lit a bloody crimson from the flames lapping up to the heavens.

Like little ants, the villages who managed to escape the flames scurried out of their houses, only to be met with the cold fate of Shadow's blade. The screams reached to maximum peak; from the victims of the fire being burned alive, to the cruel prey of Shadow's blade.

It was a similar experience to the Death Mountain eruption. With the villagers screams, the sky lit in a blood color, and the murder and death toll reaching staggering peaks. Shadow smirked, remembering the wonderful sight perfectly from atop his dragon.

Oh the misery and pain he caused that day and all right next to Vio's side-

Shadow stopped right in his tracks as the hero's image crossed his mind, his outer appearance dangerously calm while his fists were clenched so tight around the handle of his blade that his knuckles turned white.

His once dormant eye glowed a gentle pink, while the other blazed a deep crimson red, reflecting the boiling feeling in is blood as he remembered the details of his betrayal. He let loose a barbaric scream and ran after the remaining victims, going into an all-out slaughter with only the handle of his blade.

He was hungry for carnage, and a merciful death wasn't on his mind anymore. He continued to run throughout the town, his rage still bellowing like a flag in a gale storm, unable to stop itself from uhanchoring and flying freely in the wings of rage.

He looked for any more survivors, and is blood went cold as he realized that this reckless massacre wasn't enough to satisfy his bloodshed needs. He needed to watch one close to Vio die in front of the purple hero's face.

Oh the joy it would bring him! Watching the last shaky breath be taken before their body went still, all while Vio couldn't do anything about it.

The pain and misery Shadow felt as a part of him died at the betrayal and out casting would finally be felt by Vio, only his pain was 3 times worse, so Vio would need to experience that pain 3 times.

A delightfully wicked grin spread across Shadow's cheeks as he took out a small bottle of a strange substance, clear as water yet containing a deadly secret. He knew this commotion would attract the heroes, and then he'd go for the one who meant most to Vio.

But they must not know it was his doing, for if they did then they would hunt him down. He needed to strike them while they were blind and vulnerable, which would make the revenge all the more sweet. He slithered away into the shadows of the burning town, waiting calmly and patiently for the arrival of the heroes.

This was going to be enjoyable, and Shadow was intent on savoring very minute like it was the fairest of chocolates dancing across his taste buds.

**Alright another chapter in the bag! The heroes enjoy their newly gained time with Vio, unknowing of the danger they are all in now! I'm sure you all know who the target is, but what's in the bottle may just surprise you. I'll give you a hint, it's NOT poison~**

**And yes, Shadow is starting to go bat-shit crazy right about now! XD Things will only get worse for our poor heroes, and honestly I can see this story going to 20 chapters if I'm lucky and this fruitful writer's rush continues! So please, review, favorite, and watch this story! It's what keeps me writing! The more reviews, the faster the posts, so please review!**


	3. The Fire

As the heroes were drying off, the distant sounds of screaming met their ears as well as the light glow of a fire in the distance, the smoke billowing up over the rattling trees.

"What on earth!" shouted Blue, squinting his eyes to see more clearly in the distance.

"It looks like a fire." said Vio in alarm, yet his posture remained calm and poised.

Red's eyes widened as his ears picked up on the screaming of the people, and he instantly began to throw on this clothes. "Their being attacked!" he said in a panic, "I hear them screaming!"

Everyone then realized the gravity of the situation and began throwing their still wet clothes on. Apparently, leaving them out to dry was a fruitless affair. Everyone geared up as fast as they could, Green already stumbling into his boots as he ran. "Let's go, guys! We need to make sure that the survivors can escape and the monster is slain!"

Blue was trying to get his leggings up as he hopped after Green, then tripped and fell face first onto the ground. He groans in annoyance as Red and Vio passed him, Vio taking the time to stop and turn to face blue while smugly saying, "Better hurry up, Blue! Or else you'll FALL behind!"

Blue was seeing red as he jumped up, sprinting after Vio while his fists clenched tightly. "You take that back!" he roared, chasing after Vio who was now running after Red and Green, showing no concern for the pissed off teen on his tail.

Green glared back at the two before continuing his way, the smell of smoke and the sound of screams becoming more and more powerful the closer they got. Soon they felt the heat of the fire on their faces, pushing past the smoke and burning trees into the village.

All of their faces contorted in horror at the sight of the bloody, burning massacre that was once a peaceful village. Red covered his mouth with tears in his eyes, Vio glanced away, unable to watch, Blue stood with his mouth agape in horror, and Green stood rigid from pure shock.

Green then turned to the others in a panic, screaming his orders to them, "Split up and search for survivors! Red to go to the north, Blue to the east, Vio to the sound, and I'll go west! Go!"

They nodded in unison, drawing their swords and ran off into different directions of the blaze; scanning, yelling, and searching for survivors.

Red franticly tripped over many burning debris, causing an array of burns to inhabit his legs, hands, and thighs. He shouted hopelessly into the fire for survivors, but all around him the burning dead lay, the crimson blood reflecting and glowing with the amber flames leaping and licking into the sky.

Red began coughing, covering his mouth and his eyes which were burning and stinging from exposure to the smoke with his sleeve. Unnoticed by Red, Shadow slithered next to him and opened his canteen without Red's notice, slipping in a bottleful of regular water, yet inside that water held a surprise for Red.

He retreated back just as fast as he had come; leaving the coughing and stuttering mess that was Red behind.

The first part of his plan was about to go into action, and he couldn't wait for it to take effect. He would wait patiently like always in the shadows, awaiting the slow and painful demise they were about to reach.

Hell, maybe if he was lucky then one of them would die in the fire! But…then again, what would be the fun and enjoyment of that? Shadow laughed loudly and evilly, drawing the attention of the heroes.

Red retreated back from the flames, looking for Shadow in a panic. He was unable to locate the source of the sound that created that horrible, maniacal laughter. He swore he saw a form standing in the fire, but that was impossible since nothing could survive this level of heat.

The others were just as bad, stumbling around the diseased village, unable to find survivors or even any sign of being able to put out this terrible blaze. Vio nearly collapsed as too much smoke got into his lungs, Blue was toughing through it, but his body and lungs were also screaming, and Green realized the hopelessness of the situation.

He shouted, no, screamed above the blaze with all his might. "EVERYONE RETREAT!"

Hearing the call of their leader, everyone willed up their strength and dashed out to the closest exit to the fire they could, yet they were split and scattered, covered head to toe in blaze and embers.

Blue was even on fire, yelling and shouting profanity as he patted his tunic down, rolling in the dirt. When the fire didn't go out, he took drastic measures and dove headfirst into a puddle of mug made by the blood of villagers that seeped into the ground.

With the fire out now, and a good deal of bloody mud mixed on him, he stood up and coughed and rasped, quickly taking his canteen out and chugging down the contents. He let out a gasp of relief feeling the cool liquid slide down his burning throat, and looked around in anger at the burning area.

"I can't see shit through this smoke…" he mumbled, beginning his walk around to look for the others.

Vio jumped through the flames to escape the village, remaining calm as his clothing combusted. He dropped to the ground and began rolling, sweeping dirt onto him and patting his clothes down. He sat up once the fire was out, coughing from the smoke, dust, and other various substances lodged in his nose.

He blew with all his might, trying to clear his sinuses of the unappealing feeling. Once he was satisfied with the condition of his nose, he sat down and let out a long sigh, resting his fingers against his temples and rubbing in a circular motion to fight off the surfacing headache. "Why me…getting separated from Red…why me?"

He looked into the scalding flames of the fire, his heart drooping as he thought of many horrible outcomes of this separation.

Shadow could be killing him now, and he would never realize it. He could have tripped into the flames and is burning to death as he thinks. He could have gotten out safely, yet the smoke has suffocated his tiny lungs and he couldn't breathe.

Vio tightly shut his eyes, trying desperately to ward off those evil thoughts. "No, No. Red is much more strong that that, he is fine." He said to himself, encouraging that his small lover was indeed alive and well.

In the meantime, Red dodged the falling and crumbling buildings on his face out, shouting and squealing and trying everything his parched and burning throat could do to find the others. Yet his voice was swallowed up by the burning mass of roaring fire and refused to carry through the billowing smoke, leaving him seemingly speechless to the others ears.

He finally burst through the flames, coughing and hacking as he fell to his knees, desperately using his sleeve to try to breath in much needed fresh air. He glanced over to the flames and instantly his spirit fell. Not one person was found alive, and if someone was alive then they would be long dead by now.

Red let out a small, raspy sigh and took out his canteen. He popped the lid off and began chugging the clear water down, not tasting or detecting any change in the properties of the water. He placed down the now empty canteen, standing onto his legs again and looked desperately around, trying to find the others.

"Guys!" he yelled, trying to let his voice carry over the embers and blaze. "Guys, where are you!?" he shouted louder, yet to no avail. He finally gave up, walking through the thick mass of forest lining the flames to see if any of his comrades made it out.

Well, of course they did! Their all too tough to die, and Red was repeatedly chanting that to himself, keeping his spirits high.

Green was running through the flames at top speed, skillfully ducking and dodging each faling mass of burning wood or falling stones. He could see the grand entrance in sight, and he name a B-line straight towards it, the fire dancing in his eyes and seemingly propelling himself forward.

A loud creaking groan echoed across the village, causing Green's spirit to become crushed as he saw the entrance ablaze, cracking and snapping under the pressure of all the fire being billowed and burned against it.

Green ran faster than what his body would have allowed, pure adrenaline speeding his motions and his breath coming out as labored pants. Be coughed and hacked as he ran, unable to take the smoke much longer.

He was almost there! Just a little further and-

Another groan echoed from the wood, then a snap. The entrance began falling, and time seemed to slow for Green. His eyes widened seeing the large mass of wood and mental plummeting down towards him. He let out a scream, quickly jumping to escape the seemingly inevitable fate of being buried under the blazing mass.

He rolled under it just in time, yet not without wound. He screamed as the sharp, burning wood landed on his leg, and he quickly yanked it out just in time to avoid permanent injury, yet the pain of the 3rd degree burns quickly sent his leg into a pained frenzy, kicking and screaming and feeling as if it was still on fire.

He pulled his leg close against his chest, patting out the flames that creep ever so slowly up his leggings. His eyes watered in pain, and he lay in a crumpled mess on the ground, sobbing and shaking from the pure pain.

The scream that he had released immediately caught all of the others attention, and soon they were charging at full speed towards the source of the sound. Blue was gritting his teeth in worry, Vio was remaining calm yet on the inside he was deeply worried, and Red was running full speed towards the source, his eyes wide in fear and horror.

Blue was the first to emerge from the clearing, then he gasped as he saw his comrade on the ground in a crying and fetal position, and instantly he fell to his knees besides Green. "Oh my god, Green, what the fuck happened!" Blue shouted, yet was only met with more sobs.

He scowled down, not knowing what to do as he looked from side to side in a hurry, trying to think of something, ANYTHING! He let out a frustrated groan, grabbing Green and pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't worry Green, I got you! Ol' Blue won't let you feel any pain!" he said confidently, yet ears lowered however as Green continued to cry and sob onto his shoulder now, hugging Blue back like a lifeline.

Blue quickly glanced to the canteen he kept around his waist, and pulled it off in a heartbeat. He popped the top off, then instantly poured the still cold water onto Green's leg. Green winced as the water splashed across his leg, yet the small amount did wonders as Green let out a small sigh, the pain not as much.

Vio ran into the clearing next, and then relaxed his tense muscles as he saw Blue and Green, both alive and fairly uninjured. He looked at the empty canteen on the ground, then to Green's red and black, burnt leg. He smiled a bit as he realized that Blue had already aided Green to the best of his ability, and he made his way over to Blue and Green.

"Good to see that you guys are okay," he paused, looking at Green's leg, "Well, fairly okay."

Blue looked up at Vio, then let a small smile onto is face. "Hey bookworm, I almost thought that you jumped back into the fire for your book since you were taking so long!" he joked, causing Vio to scowl, then instantly replace it with a smile when he heard Green's raspy chuckle.

"V-V-Vio, it's good to know you're…okay." said Green in a raspy, sobbing voice. Vio smiled back at his leader, going next to his two friends. "What, did you think that I wouldn't? I think have enough intelligence to know to get out of the fire."

Green nodded, amused by Vio's teasing tone. Blue looked around in slight worry, before turning to Vio and saying, "Hey, where's Red?"

As if on cue, Red came stumbling in, panting and wheezing from the smoke. "Guys!" he shouted in relief, tears spilling down his ash-stricken face, the clear orbs mixing with the dark ask and making a musky grey color. He threw his arms around Vio first, crying and sobbing in sadness and fear. "I-I was so scared! I thought I would die!"

Vio's eyes widened as Red hugged him, then instantly softened as he rubbed the smaller boy's head, pulling his tiny lover close. "It's alright Red…you're safe now in my arms." he said in but a whisper, conveying all of his feelings of love into Red.

Red, beginning to feel more secure with Vio, slowly stopped his tears as he buried his face into Vio's chest, listening to the soothing words being spoken.

Blue and Green simply watched, Green still in pain yet it has subsided considerable. Green let out a sigh, looking over to Blue. "Let's get back to camp, can you help me walk?" he asked. Blue smirked at Green and nodded to him, saying, "You bet I can, it's a hero's duty to help the weak!"

Green gave Blue an annoyed look, pursing his lip as Blue stood and aided Green, making sure not to put any pressure onto the burnt leg. "Come on Vio, Red!" he shouted to the two lovers, catching their attention and breaking their moment.

Vio lowered his head and murmured back to Green in reply, "Alright, we're right behind you." Red looked up at Vio with pleading eyes, and he didn't even need to speak to Vio for him to understand what he meant. Vio rolled his eyes and smiled, hoisting Red onto his shoulders while Red let out a little, "Yay!"

They walked off after Green and Blue, who were already on their way back to camp. Blue with his arm around Green's shoulders and Green with his head resting against Blue's chest for support.

Both were obviously denying the blush that was on their cheeks from this setup, and Red and Vio were simply giggling at the other two's awkwardness. They walked back to the camp in peaceful silence. Well, at least for Red and Vio. Green and Blue were occasionally coughing, avoiding eye contact at all costs now.

Red looked down to Vio and Vio looked up, smiling at him then laughing at the same time.

Green and Blue turned to Vio and Red, their faces still red in pure embarrassment. "What!?" they both shouted at the same time, causing Red and Vio to only laugh louder. Green looked up at Blue, then his face flushed red and he instantly turned away again, Blue doing the same.

Finally they arrived back at camp, all of them tired and exhausted. Blue set Green down onto a log, coughing into his fist and looking away still. "Th-There, anything I can get you f-for your leg?" he asked nervously, and Green looked down at the still pained and burned leg.

He thought for a minute, then requested to Blue, "Some aloe for my leg, to help stop this damned burning?"

Blue nodded, running to their medicine pack and pulling out the half empty bottle of aloe. Half empty? Red would scold him and say that it was half full if he heard what Blue thought. Blue shook his head, getting back over to Green as he opened the lid of aloe, smearing some onto his fingers.

"Alright, let me know if I rub too hard." murmured Blue as he began to gently rub the aloe onto Green's leg, drawing a startled gasp from the boy above him. He bit his lip at first, the tingling sensation in his leg feeling strange at first, yet eventually it turned pleasing as the burns began to be soothed by the cold of the aloe.

Blue was blushing like mad as he heard Green's gasp, many naughty thoughts filling his head as he continued to- oh gosh- rub Green's now smooth and soft leg. Despite how it was burned, it was deceptively soft against Blue's calloused hands.

Red and Vio noticed Blue's blush, and they instantly both wore matching devious grins. On Vio, it was normal, but on Red? It was one of the scariest sights you would come across. Pretty much if Red ever gave you this look, you were screwed.

Vio and Red both had the same idea, and they instantly put it into effect.

Red skipped over to Green, while Vio casually strolled up to Blue.

Green and Blue both eyed Vio and Red suspiciously, yet decided to ignore them. Red leaned into Green's ear, smiling as he whispered, "Wowie, Green. It must feel so good having Blue slowly rub that aloe onto your leg. I bet his calloused hands feel nice as they rub that cold, soothing gel onto your injured leg."

Green's face instantly erupted into a deep shade of red, letting out a small groan of arousal at the mental images that flooded his mind. He looked down at Blue, his already deep blush growing impossibly brighter.

Vio leaned into Blue's ear, whispering into it as well. "Hn, you seem to be enjoying yourself more than usual. I'm sure rubbing your hand along Greens soft, smooth leg would be enjoyable however. How can I blame you? I mean just imagine if you massaged it, drawing out a few grunts and groans from his parted lips, his voice becoming speechless at your skilled hands…"

Blue's face matched Red's tunic at that point, lowering his head in shame as a very obvious boner began poking at his leggings, only getting bigger and bigger with each manipulated mental image leaking into his mind by none other than Vio.

Vio and Red both smiled at each other, then stood up and walked away ever so innocently, leaving the two thoroughly embarrassed teens in each other's presence, painfully aware of the boners now poking at their leggings.

Red smiled at Vio, and gave his lover a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm feeling a bit lightheaded from the smoke, I think I'm gonna lay down and get some sleep, alright?" he asked to Vio, seemingly for permission.

Vio smiled and blushed a bit at Red, nodding to red and gently ruffles his hair. "Alright, rest well Red. I'm sure Green and Blue will have a fun time with their newly gained problems." He said smugly, causing Red to giggle and smile at Vio. Red went over to his tent, making his way into the structure and zipped the zipper up, preventing pesky bugs from getting in.

Vio smiled as Red disappeared into the confined of his tent, soon following lead into his own tent and zipped the zipper up.

Blue and Green looked up at each other, their faces still a bright red and their legs tightly crossed to conceal their arousal. "Th-Thanks Blue, I feel fine now!" said Green quickly, still very flustered and embarrassed as he stood up despite the pain.

Blue nodded just as fast as Green stood, looking away and coughing. "E-Err, you're welcome Green! Glad I could help!" he also said in a rush, both of them lingering for only a few more seconds before dashing off to their tents to get rid of their growing problems.

Shadow was standing in the tree, a wicked grin plastered onto his face. "This could work nicely…" he hissed to himself, his form slowly changing into that of Green's. "It seems as if Green and Blue have something going on…let's have some fun with that."

He jumped silently down from the tree, clearing his throat to sound like Green's as he made his way over to the blue tent, then snickered as he heard the grunts and moans of self-pleasure.

**(**_**Alright, no lemon but there will be a very sexual scene. If you don't like GreenxBlue or etc., then don't worry there's nothing really important. If something is important, I shall make another note like this. Keep your eyes peeled just in case ;) )**_

Shadow made his way to the zipper of the tent, then quickly unzipped it and peeked his head inside, blushing a bit. "Blue?" he said, his voice sounding exactly like Green's.

Blue's eyes widened as he saw 'Green' looking at him through the opening, his fist wrapped around his impressive length. "Green! What the hell are you doing, peeking into my tent!" he shouted, trying to desperately conceal his throbbing manhood.

Shadow, who we will now call Green, blushed insanely red, eyeing Blue's length in fascination. "I-I just came to…I just wanted to…" he licked his now dry lips, squeezing his legs together in arousal. "…I..."

Blue's face ignited like a firework as Green's eyes bore heavy onto his erect penis, shifting around awkwardly under the stare. "Y-You needed something…?" he asked hesitantly, his usually tough and loud voice reduced to a pathetic, flustered whimper.

Green crawled into the tent slowly, causing Blue to gasp in alarm at the new inhabitant of the tent. He let out a whimper and backed up to the edge of the tent, his body starting to betray him and tremble in excitement at the sight of an obviously horny Green crawling into his tent.

He gasped as Green made his way over to him, moving his hand away from his length, causing it to freely stand and twitch, leaking fluids from his excitement. "H-hey, what's gotten into you Green! You're not acting like yourse-" he was cut off as Green's hand wrapped around the base of his penis, gently pumping the throbbing appendage up and down, drawing a needy grunt from Blue.

"Not acting like myself…" he finished thoughtfully, still pumping Blue's length while eyeing it hungrily, enjoying the gasps and moans he managed to draw from Blue's parted lips.

"No, I-I'm just so…mesmerized by your size…I just want to…" he continued in fractions, unable to form a complete thought as he inched his head further and further closer to the dripping tip of Blue's arousal, causing Blue's eyes to nearly bug out of their sockets.

"G-Green, what are you!" once again he was cut off as a loud moan ripped its way through his throat as Green took his tip into his mouth, sucking lightly and experimentally.

Blue fisted his hand into the bottom of the tent now, gasping and panting as Green sucked on the tip, occasionally moving his head up and down on it or even brushing his tongue against it, massaging it skillfully.

"O-Oh god…how'd you get so, nhhggg, g-good…?" he asked breathlessly through moans, tangling his fingers into Green's wild mane. Green didn't answer, continuing his work on Blue's tip. He moved his hand up slowly, ticking and squeezing Blue's balls into his palm, drawing more delicious moans from the unexpecting teen.

He decided that Blue had waited long enough, and he slowly consumed more, and more, and more of Blue's length until he had a good half of Blue's foot long into his mouth, now reaching full capacity at the sheer size of Blue.

Blue nearly died just then, gasping and yelling as so much of him was taken in and swallowed by Green's mouth. Did he even have a gag reflex!? His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Green came back up slowly, dragging his tongue against a throbbing, sensitive vein on his manhood.

His cheeks were a deep shade of red by then, questioning if he was dreaming such immense pleasure or not. He continued to moan as Green continued this pattern, taking as much as he could in before rising himself back up slowly, sucking and licking at the throbbing appendage.

Blue felt himself growing close, and Green knew it too by the way Blue was moaning and trembling, occasionally squirting precum into his greedy mouth. He knew it was time.

He sucked with all his might now, bobbing his head fast and hard against Blue's manhood, drawing a scream from the larger male as he was pushed over the edge, flowing and squirting his seed into Green's awaiting mouth.

He watched the erotic sight with tired eyes, Green swallowing the overwhelming amount of semen he produced and licking his lips clean of the white substance, some dripping down his chin and onto Blue's thigh, only to be greedily lapped up by Green's tongue.

Blue was dazed now, barley even taking notice as blonde hair turned to purple and hazy blue eyes turned to red, yet as his brain finally process it, it was too late. He gasped as Shadow turned into a mist; slowly easing itself into Blue's subconscious and taking over the exhausted hero.

Blue's eyes closed slowly, then re-opened, only they weren't his anymore. He looked at his hands, before grinning wickedly and rising up from the floor, unzipping the tent all the way and stepping out.

His ears perked as he heard small gasps coming from Red's tent, and grinned evilly as he saw Red's cheeks take a slight pink, then red, then soon he was gasping and rasping for air, yet no one heard him for he was now silent.

He looked over at Green's tent, smirking as he began to make Blue's body re-harden, stepping over to Green's tent. He ripped the zipper open, causing Green, who was currently also pleasuring himself, to gasp and nearly scream as Blue forced his way into the tent, pushing and pinning Green with dark, lustful eyes.

"Green…by the three I can't take it anymore…I need you right now!" said Blue, who was actually Shadow, in a raspy voice, grabbing Green by his hair and forcing the now scared teen into a brutal, bruising kiss.

Green struggled and thrashed, tears gathering in his eyes as Blue assaulted his mouth with forced kisses, then more tears spilled as his hand traveled down to his erect penis, pumping it at a relentless pace already.

Green let out strangled gasps, cries, and a mixture of moans and sobbing. He thrashed and thrashed, yet soon he felt himself grow near. With a loud cry of sadness, muffled by Blue's cold lips, he came into the others hand and chest, panting in pure exhaustion while the tears continued to flow.

Yet no one heard any of it, since Shadow made sure there was a decent, soundproof barrior surrounding the tent they were in.

Blue pulled away, licking his fingers clean of Green's semen, causing Green to grow sick and even more fearful. Blue dipped his fingers into the cum splattered onto Green's chest, smirking and forcing it against Green's tightly shut lips.

"You taste so good, why don't you taste for yourself how good you taste?"

Green shook his head franticly, his eyes now puffy and red from crying so much. Blue growled, forcing the cum coated fingers into Green's mouth. Green choked and coughed as the bitter substance invaded his mouth, causing him to become nauseous at the taste and thought of his own cum in his mouth.

Once Blue was satisfied, he pulled away and forced Green down onto his hands and knees, Blue himself standing on his knees in front of Green, his twitching length placed against his mouth.

"I serviced you, now you service me." He hissed, looking down at Green's tear stricken face in glee. Green looked up at Blue in disbelief, sobbing silently, "Why…why would you do this Blue…"

Blue rolled his eyes, taking the opportunity and thrusting his 12 inches into Green's unexpecting mouth. Green began choking almost immediately, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as his face was brutally fucked by Blue, his heart and world shattering around him as the thick cock slipped in and out of his mouth, causing him to gag with each thrust, yet manage to keep his food down.

Blue laughed almost the entire time, only stopping to moan at the feeling of Greens mouth, yet immediately went back to laughter. He gave Green's bare ass a spank, causing more tears to slip down his reddened cheeks and a moan of pain to escape his lips.

Soon Blue reached his limits, hissing and groaning loudly in pleasure as his seed rushed into Green's mouth, causing Green to let out a helpless gurgle as the cum was propelled down his throat against his will. His face flushed red the moment he tasted Blue's seed, liking the taste, yet he was so sickened by Blue's actions that he threw himself back and began coughing and crying loudly, now wailing in sadness.

_**(Sorry about the long sex scene, but once I started I just couldn't stop! 3 In a summary for those who skipped it, if anyone did, **__**Shadow posed as Green and gave Blue a blowjob which weakened and tired Blue, also giving him the thought that Green came in and pleased him of his own free will. However, weakened and tired, Blue couldn't fight as Shadow took over his body and made him molest Green, forcing Green to give Blue a blowjob. Blue wasn't aware of any of what was happening, much like he was just sleeping. So Blue shall awaken, thinking Green was willing. Yet he will then discover that he scarred Green, and that he had forced that blowjob that he thought was willing**__**...Yeah, perhaps that scene was more important than I thought XD)**_

Blue smirked down at Green, slowly rising and stepping out of the tent, leaving the scared, scarred, and horribly confused and betrayed Green to cry himself to sleep as a cum-covered, total mess.

Shadow let loose a horrible laughter in Blue's body, yet the barrior placed strategically around Vio's tent allowed no indication to reach his ears. He let Blue back into the tent before splitting from his body and reforming outside of the tent.

Blue, now free from Shadow, slumped over unconscious from the energy that was stolen by Shadow.

Shadow's insane grin spread wider, his dead eye glowing a faint pink while the other blazed demonic crimson. Now, Blue will awake thinking Green came and pleased him, yet soon he will learn that his dream was a nightmare, as he has unconsciously molested Green and forced that blowjob onto him.

Green will be scarred, Blue will be devastated, all while Red shall suffer from my surprise, until he finally drops dead…leaving Vio in the ruins of his old team.

Shadow slowly disappeared into the shadows, letting lose one more chilling laugh of pure amusement before disappearing, waiting and watching in the shadows for the slow yet steady collapse of the heroes.

All while that had happened, Red was now horribly flushed and coughing violently in his sleep, tossing and turning as his body felt like it was on fire.

* * *

_**Another chapter up and posted! This one was a bit more challenging, since I wasn't really in a writing mood, yet I felt like my wonderful readers deserved an update of this story.~ Please review, favorite, and watch this story! It only gets better and better from here! If you have an account, I ALWAYS reply to my viewers if I see their review, thanking them for their time in reading…I don't think any of you care, but I'm just saying I care about my reviewers! XD**_

_**Also, don't kill me, but I've begun another story called Camera Shy! It's RedxGreen and its 100 PERCENT FLUFF! No character death, no angst, no drama! All cuteness and a wonderful story about love and friendship...*facepalms* oh god, I sound SO cheesy right now…Ch-Check it out anyways please ^.^" It's 1000000x better than I made it sound! XD**_


	4. Down With Sickness

**Blood Red Sandman**

**Chapter 4**

_**Down With Sickness**_

Morning arouse all too slow for Green, who simply laid there sobbing silently the entire night. Dried cum stuck to his face, chipping and flaking now along with the drool caused by the large appendage Blue had. He couldn't believe Blue was that desperate, and he didn't think he could ever face Blue again. That sick, vile, fucker!

He shivered and started a coughing fit, his throat burning and sore from the forced use. He couldn't get the horrid taste out of his mouth, and the feeling of how thick it was caused him to become nauseous again. His face was pale as can be, his form racking and shivering.

How would Blue possibly react in the morning to this? Would he pretend nothing happened, would he avoid him, what would he even think? These thoughts plagued Green's mind as he heard the cricket's chirps cease and the bird's song beginning.

He figured he couldn't go out like this, so he slowly rose and made his way over to a washing bin placed in his tent. He quickly and hastily splashed the water onto his face, scrubbing his mouth with all his might. He even gargled the soapy water, desperate to get the taste rinsed off of his pallet. Once he was satisfied his appearance was somewhat presentable, he exited the tent and sat in the clearing, the still glowing ashes residing in the pit warming his body and reawakening his still exhausted muscles.

He sighed and brought his knees to his chest; he would have to talk to Vio about this for help. He eyed his purple friend's tent, waiting for him to come out with a frown on his face. However, Vio didn't come out to be his savior. For the blue tent opened up, and out strolled a mentally drained and tired Blue.

Greens eyes lit up in pure terror as he gazed at his large-muscled companion. He began to shiver and shake in fear, his eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights would be. Blue let out a grunt as he stretched out, unaware yet of just how terrified Green was. He sleepily grumbled to him, "Morning Green."

Blue arched an eyebrow with closed eyes as he received no reply from Green, who was still too scared and terrified to possibly reply to such a nonchalant morning. Doesn't he even know what he did! How could he possibly even expect an answer!

Blue slowly cracked a tired eye, giving Green an annoyed look that eventually turned into one of concern as he gazed into his friends terrified eyes. He made his way over to him, with the intention of comforting him. What he didn't expect was for Green to crawl away from him desperately, even going as far as to draw his sword.

Blues ears lowered as he watched Green form a snarl onto his face, trembling and shaking at him. Blue looked behind him to see if there was anything behind him, and when he saw nothing he turned back to Green. "Hey, what the fuck is your deal? You act like I'm some sort of monster!" he shouted in frustration, and mixed in with that frustration was heartbreak.

Green rose to his feet slowly and glared at Blue, opening his mouth to speak until another head of blonde peeked out of his tent, glasses astray on his face. "What may be going on at such a ridiculously early hour?" Vio mumbled, then gasped as Green charged him and embraced the tired bookworm in a tight hug, tears gathered in his eyes. Slowly Vio rose his hands up, rubbing his leaders back in slow circles.

He shot a glare at Blue, yet instantly took it back as he saw the look of utter cluelessness and heartbreak in Blue's eyes. Vio deduced that Blue didn't yell at him and hurt him or anything, yet something was odd about Green's behavior. Vio and Blue silently communicated, both giving each other a nod before Blue slowly walked out of the camp, intent on gathering firewood.

Vio lead his shaking leader into his tent, sitting him down and then sitting next to him, gently rubbing his back. "Whatever is the matter, Green?" he asked, and then his ears lowered as Green broke down sobbing on his shoulder. Green stuttered and coughed, choking out hoarsely between sobs, "B-Blue, he, I, l-late, forced me to, and then, b-blowjob, and!"

Vio could barely understand what Green was saying, so he gently rubbed the teen's back to help calm him down. "Shhhhh," he cooed to Green, "Just take a deep breath and try to calm down your emotions. Once you are calmed then speak."

Green nodded and tried his best to suppress the sobs streaming past his lips, enjoying the personal comfort of Vio. Once he finally was able to even out his breathing, he slowly said to Vio, "J-Just last night, Blue came in with a weird look in his eyes. I was a little concerned, but then next thing I know…I was forced down and had to give him a blowjob. I-It was horrible! The brutal way he treated me…I can't believe he would do that…"

Green was sobbing again by the time that he finished, Vio with a disgruntled look on his face. "I can't believe it either. Are you certain that this wasn't a dream?" he asked, simply causing Green to cry more since not even Vio trusted him.

"There was fucking cum on my face! I washed it off this morning and waited for you! I still remember that horrid taste, the feeling of it sliding down my throat!" he yelled/sobbed loudly, and instantly Vio's ears lowered.

"I'm sorry Green; I simply had to eliminate all possibilities to find why Blue would do such a thing." Vio apologized; rubbing Green's back harder to calm him back down. Green nodded slowly to Vio, still sobbing and crying. Vio thought long and hard, unable to pinpoint an exact reason.

But then it hit him. He looked at Green and asked, "Green, did anything seem unusual about Blue's eyes?" Green thought for a minute and frowned, then shook his head. "No, not really, the only thing different about them was the lust and amusement in them and they also did seem kind of darker, but that's about it."

Vio thought once again. "Do you think it may have been…Shadow possessing Blue?" he finally concluded, causing Green to think long and hard. "Maybe, it would explain a lot…" They debated over it, but Vio nodded to Green. "Yes, I think it was Shadow."

Green bit his lower lip, trying to set his mind on the knowledge that it definitely was Shadow, but he couldn't do it. He lowered his head and hugged himself, questioning himself by saying, "But what if it WAS Blue's doing? We don't know! For all we know he could've done it!"

Vio began rubbing his temples in frustration and confusion, not sure what to think now either. Blue was an idiot, but was he THAT much of an idiot? Vio didn't think so, but there was no proof to support either side. Until Vio found sure-fire proof, Green would continue to doubt and reject all theories he came up with.

He decided to pull Green into an embrace for now, knowing that the boy for sure needed a hug. Green cried and cried into his chest, unable to stop even though time was flying by faster than Vio wished.

Blue walked slowly through the woods, his head hung low as the scene with Green kept running through his head. He recalled a blowjob for sure, but Green was willing! He knew that since he came into his tent! But…could it be that he was just dreaming? Perhaps as the event played out, his brain made it into a willing thing? He didn't know!

Blue buried his hands into his face, beginning to sob and break down as he realized some unclear misunderstanding may completely ruin his chances of both friendship and love. He screamed in frustration, punching his fist hard against a tree. Repeatedly he continued this action until his knuckles grew raw and split, painting the bark of the tree a sinister red.

His screams of hurt and pain reached the deepest end of the forest and back, causing a certain purple haired teen to snicker and hiss in delight at the sight, perched high upon a spruce tree to watch the scene unfold. Blue lifted a rock and let loose a battle cry, throwing the rock hard against the tree, watching it shatter from the impact.

Not nearly blowing off enough steam, he wielded his hammer and took aim at the already beaten tree, slamming his mallet hard into the wooden structure. The crack echoed through the woods as the tree took its damage, falling hard onto the ground in a crash. Blue stood there panting, holding the handle of his mallet while the head went flying off.

It seems as if the tree wasn't the only source of the cracking noise.

He looked at his weapon with wide eyes, unable to believe his trusty mallet had hit the dust. He screamed again, hurling the stick far into the woods before falling to his knees, tugging at his hair in frustration. "Why the fuck must this always happen! Why must our life be so fucking hard!"

Shadow shook his head and grinned deviously, swirling a black mass of darkness in his hands until it took the resemblance of a hammer consisting of blood for the paint, bones for the structure, and demonic energy to make the hammer durable and a weapon of evil. He cackled as he shifted a spell onto the dark weaponry, causing it to take exact likeness of Blue's hammer.

"Things are going as planned…" he hummed to himself, tossing the hammer down and sitting on the branch casually, his form melting easily against the shadows of the trees, even though it may have been morning. The hammer landed with a loud clank on the ground not far from Blue, and Blue's ears were instantly perked in alarm. He turned to the sound, and gasped as he saw his hammer sitting there, good as new, and even stronger structured than before!

He stood up and went over to it, grasping it in his hand. His scowl turned into a small smile as he felt and examined the weapon, it resembling his hammer too much to deny. "Maybe the 3 have given me a fucking break!" he said happily, giving the weapon a swing before spinning it in his hand, a full blown smile finally on his cheeks.

Shadow licked his lower lip gently, almost giddy about the knowledge of Blue not even asking questions. If it was Vio he would see immediately through his trick. If it was Green then he would be too suspicious and careful to fall for it. If it was Red, then he would go get someone else to examine it for him, asking if it was safe, in which Vio and Green would both say no, and Blue would have to agree.

But with just Blue and his reckless and idiotic personality, he was an easy target for this type of trickery. Shadow let out a low grumble of approval, disappearing in the shadows of the trees to await night, where he could move freely again without fear of light.

Blue examined the hammer once more before wielding it with both hands, running off to find a target to slay with the seemingly enhanced weaponry the "Goddesses" granted him. Let's just say the Dekus of that forest took quite the beating, killed with only one foul swoop of the hammer. Blue wiped the green ooze off of the head of the mallet, content in its power as he pocketed it and started to make his way back to camp, the deceased Dekus' bodies remaining instead of disappearing like usual.

Without the holy light of a guardian weapon like Blue's old hammer and the Four Sword, the bodies simply remained until they were re-animated, and soon the Dekus began to twitch, then ruffle, and then stand up and continue on with their business, ignoring the various bloody wounds scattering their wooden surface.

At camp, Green and Vio had discussed more, Green finally having calmed down at around mid-day. Blue entered the camp and his gaze was immediately on Green, not knowing what to expect from his comrade and crush. Green looked at Blue for about a half of a second before turning to Vio quickly, going silent in his and Vio's conversation.

Blue's heart lurched and he lowered his head, unable to believe he was still afraid. Vio noticed Blue as he came in, and slowly rose up and made his way over to Blue. "Blue, we have come to a likely hypothesis that it may have been Shadow who had possessed you to molest Green. But we are not certain seeing as of how your eyes showed no difference to Green, and when a dark being possesses someone then their eyes closely resemble that offending person." Vio said while looking at Blue calmly, yet Blue's face closely resembled one of desperation.

"I didn't do it Green!" he shouted to the already startled boy, causing Green's ears to flatten against his head. Vio stepped in front of Blue to shield Green from his eyes, giving Blue a sad look. "Listen Blue, even if you didn't do it, Green is very startled and scared at the moment. He doesn't trust you, and it may take a copious amount of time to regain that trust, but the only option is to honestly stay away from the area Green inhabits until his nerves are much calmer." Vio said calmly, yet Blue was in an outrage.

"But why, why must I fucking suffer for something I didn't even do!" he growled to Vio, his anger being only intensified now that he was in possession of a devil's weapon. Vio, however, was used to Blue's temper and continued to speak to Blue in a calm and dignified manner. "It is nothing personal against you; he simply was startled and scared. Please try to understand, Blue."

"Bull shit! This has to be some sort of fucking joke, just so I'd stop trying to one up Green all the time! I don't believe it!" Blue's voice raised to a shout as the words ushered from his lips, Green starting to tremble even while behind Vio.

Vio narrowed his eyes at Blue; he was used to mad and stubborn behavior from Blue but never this kind. He examined Blue and saw no cause of outside forces against him, which puzzled Vio even more. He quickly glanced to Green, then back to Blue.

Finally he grabbed Blue's arm and dragged him to the side with surprising force. Despite the fact that he was a bookworm and didn't train NEAR as much as Blue, he was still surprisingly strong for his size. His accuracy and memory was also the best of the group's too, making him good for lots of varieties of puzzles while Blue's size and strength made him a force to be reckoned with in battle.

Blue growled at Vio and tried to pull back, his eyes narrowed at the purple garbed teen. "Hey, the fuck is the meaning of this!" he said angrily to Vio, only earning himself a glare from behind low set glasses.

"What is the matter with you, why are you suddenly so heated?" Vio interrogated, and simply grew more annoyed as Blue turned his back on him with his arms crossed stubbornly. "I don't see what the fuck you're talking about!" he replied back nastily.

"Do not play dumb with me, ever since you returned from the confines of the woods you have been showing a dubious amount of undefined rage." Vio said in a calm fashion, yet below his cool exterior his anger was rising from Blue.

"Oh shut up with you and your fucking fancy terms!" Blue growled, but this time because he was always barely able to understand the array of vocabulary ushering from Vio's lips. Vio simply smirked, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose, yet the action always was in vain for it simply fell back down into original place again.

"I do believe that I am getting under your collar during this time? Perhaps you should extend your own vocabulary before interrogating me on mine now don't you think?" he teased, drawing an angered growl from Blue's throat again. "Ah but this is a conversation for a different time; all I know is that you are acting more strange and showing positive signs of doing the action presented to us at this time. I am not accusing you, but the odds are becoming stacked against you Blue." Vio sighed as Blue grabbed him by his collar, glaring down hard at the purple teen.

"You fucking are implying it you piece of shit! I didn't and wouldn't do that to Green, and I don't know why you fuckers keep saying that I fucking did!" he snarled down at Vio in an attempt to startle or intimidate the teen with the poison in his voice, then growled as he was simply flicked on the nose by a grinning bookworm.

"Sorry Blue, facts are indeed facts and I am afraid that no matter how much we wish for them to change they simply won't. Now let go of my tunic, I do not appreciate you stretching the material of my collar for such an unpretentious reason such as trying and failing to intimidate this hero." He chuckled, and didn't even realize that he referred to himself in 3rd person until Blue cocked an eyebrow at him, instantly causing Vio to blush in embarrassment at his strange habit.

"Alright I'll fucking let that slip, mainly because I have NO idea why the hell you did that, and just say that I'll fucking pull your collar if I damn do want!" he growled at Vio, not releasing his hold and pulling their faces together with a heated glare, even shared by Vio.

"I suggest unhanding me this instant before I get any madder at you than I already am, because you wouldn't enjoy me when I decide to get serious in my once playful banter." he growled lowly to Blue as the larger male simply laughed at him, tugging his collar further. "Yeah bookworm? What are you going to do about it!" he taunted to Vio, yet didn't expect what happened next.

Lips, he felt Vio's lips on his own. His eyes nearly flew open as he realized that Vio was kissing him, and a blush spread across his cheeks as he pushed the bookworm away. "What the fucking hell Vio? Why the fuck would you fucking kiss me! Holy shit you tasted horrible you dog fucker!" he shouted, blushing and stammering a bit over the words as he covered his mouth, Vio standing there calmly with a smirk on his face.

"I grew quite annoyed with your speech and tone of voice, so I had decided to shut you up before we could linger further on the ridiculous topic that we seemed to be stuck on, it's quite simple actually." He said with a lingering purr in his voice, amused at the way Blue was blushing and panicking from his action. It should shut him up for a while.

Honestly Vio had no idea what came over him, he simply felt so much loathing for the stupid blue teen that his lips found his and did a strange ballet of their own. He wouldn't question it for now, but he was sure this was some strange hate thing that they had going on.

Blue was still wide eyed as Vio continued as if nothing had happened, confused at the strange feeling in his chest. He certainly didn't like the teen, in fact he hated the smug attitude of his counterpart! Why would he feel that the kiss was meant to be? Perhaps it was some strange ass romance somewhere, because that was the feeling he got. **(Hurr Hurr get the reference and I'll give you any spoiler or character info. Or even future pairing!)**

Finally the thought settled in Blue's head, and his face erupted into even brighter color. "Did you just fucking kiss me!" he shouted, covering his mouth as he glared bloody murder at Vio. Vio replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders, a smirk still on his smooth lips. "I'm not quite sure, why don't you tell the action that you had gathered. I believe it would be quite explanatory. Besides I have already explained myself previously, I see no such need to repeat myself again." He replied with, and Blue nearly fell over from the aftershocks rushing through him.

Blue just stood there with a dumb look on his face as Vio watched him carefully, curious for any further reaction. When he got none he simply shook his head, pushing his glasses further along his face with a sigh."Alright Blue, back to the topic on hand." He mumbled, and Blue once again blankly shook his head.

"As I was saying previously before the preceding action, we cannot yet describe what may have driven you to the activity which took place seemingly at night. We are certain it was Shadow Link who was indeed responsible for said behavior, yet with further observation on how you are acting in such violent and strange outbursts is currently driving me to believe otherwise." Vio summarized once more with the nod of his head, a light blush now spread across his cheeks as Blue continued to stare him down.

However he let out a loud, annoyed sigh as he realized that Blue didn't understand a word that left his lips still, and he tried to think of a more simple explanation for the intellectually lacking muscle boy. "Alright taking into note your lack of such intelligence, I shall try to explain it in a matter more suited for one of your I.Q."

Blue stood there for another moment before he realized that he was being insulted, growling at Vio as he replied with a shouted, "Hey!", which simply caused another grin to spread across the bookworm's cheeks.

"We believe that Shadow was responsible for your behavior, yet your acting so different now that you could have had an outburst with Green and drove him to forced actions." He mumbled, trying to dumb down his words. Finally realization flashed across Blue's face as he looked at Vio in shock, then anger once again like he was prone to do.

"What the hell! So I get mad at him and force him to suck me? Yeah good fucking logic there smart ass, going to get a metal for such a likely explanation? I fucking love Green and I wasn't even mad at him last night!" he mocked at first to Vio, then his mock turned into a silent plea for the teen to believe him, causing Vio to simply groan and hold his head as his only logical explanations were thrown aside.

With all certainty he knew it was Shadow; he was not as stupid and blind as the others. The others wouldn't believe him without proof, and Blue wasn't making it any easier on him with his behavior change and how Green was too scared to even remember all the details.

"Listen Blue, Green is terrified of you for actions in which you may or may not be responsible for, so it would be wise to leave him to his devices until he feels comfortable and safe around you again. If it's unfair, then that is simply too bad for this is what must be done to curve the situation to our advantage."

"I won't fucking take orders from some damn bookworm like yourself! The best way for Green to accept me again is to get him used to me all fucking over again, not cower in the corner like some sniffling wimp and waiting for him to get his head out of his ass!" Blue rebuked harshly, his stubbornness showing through nicely in his features.

Vio narrowed his eyes and clenched his hand onto his arms, which gingerly found their way to be crossed over his steadily rising and falling chest in an attempt to stay levelheaded, unlike how Blue was acting. "And I'm saying that is a terrible idea Blue, the dumbest that you honestly had in a long time and that is indeed saying something. Green is terrified of you and forcing yourself close will simply startle the poor male; waiting is the best answer in the situation!"

"And I say waiting is shit! How will we get any shit done around here while he's moping over something I didn't even do! This is fucking stupid, I say we just continue on and Green can self-pity when he has the damn time!" Blue threw his hands into the air to prove his point, waving them around to show even deeper emphasis on just how done he was with the conversation they were having.

Vio growled lowly and clenched his fists, getting past his stretching point as Blue reverted into a more selfish and self-possessed manner again. "I do believe you need to shut your self possessed ranting for a moment to listen to the faint voice of logic that may or may not even exist within the confines of your brain!"

"Shut up asswad I don't have to listen to shit you say!"

"Oh, so your small mental capacity was actually able to comprehend the manner that I speak now?"

"No, all I know is that you're fucking trashing me so shut up!"

They continued on like that for a while, until finally Vio let out a large sigh and began to nurse the pounding headache he was getting. "Blue this pointless bickering is getting us nowhere! No matter how much we argue, Green is indeed afraid and there is nothing that you can do to appease his fears! Just live with it and please let us continue on while you leave Green to his devices for now!"

Blue, who was finally tired of arguing and has sown all of the tapestry with his colorful language and tongue, finally brushed his hair back with a grunt. "Fine, but don't think that you won! I'm just bored with you is all." He grumbled to save his pride, walking past the slightly smirking teen and pushing the bookworm as he did so.

Vio, with his head held high, walked after Blue with a small hum. "Whatever you wish to believe that will aid you in slumber during the extensive span of nightfall." He added in, causing Blue to growl and storm off all the faster.

Back at camp was an entirely different story as the two heroes re-entered. Blue looked across the camp only to find no one on its grounds at first glance. He grumbled and looked around; looking apprehensive to the fact that Green may have even gone as far as to run away from the camp in an attempt to escape Blue.

Vio however didn't seem too surprised, walking forward and resting his hand on Blue's shoulder. What an interesting relationship these two have. Vio and Blue could be arguing and fighting over the littlest of things, mostly caused by Vio's prolonged teasing, and the next they could be acting as mutual moral support, maybe even going as far as to call each other friends.

And the scene earlier was certainly another example of these two's strange relationship.

But for now Vio continued to rub Blue's shoulder as the larger male let out a sigh, down casting his eyes at the thought of Green's departure. "I'm sure he has simply run out to gather supplies or scout for monsters, just give him time and I'm quite sure that he will make haste in his arrival again-"

"Oh thank god you guys are here! Red isn't looking good at all!"

Vio and Blue's head snapped to the source, Red's tent, where Green was peeking his head out and looking nervous as ever. Both the heroes let out a combined sigh of relief at the sight of their leader, but the relief was short lived as what he said slowly sunk in.

"What do you mean Green?" asked Vio as he stepped towards him, worried at what about Red that had gotten Green so alarmed.

Blue, who was relieved that Green hadn't run off, made haste over to the tent as well. "What about the little guy?" he asked, genuinely concerned since Red was like a brother to him, perhaps even his best friend.

Green bit his bottom lip, tears still noticeable in his eyes yet they formed from the sight of his dear friend, Red. He drew the tent flap back slowly for the others to see, revealing a flushed and gasping Red, clawing at the bottom of his tent to the point where it had caused rips. He was completely out of it, unable to process or even breathe much at all.

His forehead was damp with sweat and water that Green supplied, and he was hacking so hard that on occasion some blood would spew out of his mouth from coughing his throat completely raw. A dried stream of blood was on the corner of his mouth, showing that he has been continuing this sickened cycle for a while.

Vio's eyes flew open at the sight of his lover in such a state, running into the tent and all but pushing Green aside, on accident of course, and cradling the small and coughing teen in his arms. "Good heavens, Green, what happened to him!" he yelled out, tears in his eyes as Red didn't do as much as shift in his presence.

Green, knowing how Vio was in situations like this, decided to not be offended by the action as he sat up back up, tears flowing down his cheeks again. "I don't know Vio; I decided to check on him since he was still asleep even at this time. I was met with him in this state, and I don't know what's wrong!"

Green nearly had a panic attack as Blue went into the tent as well, looking at his red clothed best friend in pure alarm and misery. He was in denial of how Red was acting, giving his shoulder a light shake. "Yo Red, get your ass up already! Its evening idiot, you haven't even made us breakfast yet!" he said, and Vio simply kept his head low, waiting patiently for Blue to realize that Red was indeed in bad condition and probably won't be moving at all for a while.

Blue continued to shake said boy's shoulder, a low growl in his throat as unconscious tears built up in them as well. "Come on Red this isn't funny! Quit joking around! The joke isn't funny anymore!" Blue pressed again, and Vio simply took one look at Blue and slowly shook his head to signal that Red was indeed sick.

Blue, who was looking at Vio, growled and swiped the other from the bookworms arms and held his coughing and shivering body close. "V-Vio doesn't know what he's talking about, eh Red? You're fine! It is a little hot in here, that's why you're so sweaty and warm!" he continued in denial, causing a pained sigh to escape Vio's lips in a small breath of air.

"Blue…" Vio started, resting a hand on his mutual friend's shoulder. Blue looked at him while wiping some of the sweat off of Red's forehead. "Red is sick with a disease even I cannot place it seems, it would be best to be cautious for now. We do not know if it is contagious or not." He whispered, and Blue simply turned to Vio in disbelief.

"Oh, so just because he's fucking sick we have to avoid him like the plague!" Blue retaliated with a shout of his voice, causing the already terrified Green to press back against the back of the tent from the shout echoing into his ears. Blue didn't notice Green, and Vio just calmly replied with, "What he has may be even more fatal or contagious than the plague."

Blue huffed and turned back down to Red, who was shivering and whimpering with his face a deep red from the fever.

"I will go fetch some more water…" Vio said, rising up to go off to collect the water. Green, at the thought of being alone with Blue, jumped up as well and grabbed Vio's arm. He said in a panic, "I'll go too!"

Blue growled a bit in annoyance of Green, hugging his near ONLY friend close as he pet his head slowly. Vio looked from Green, to Blue, to Red, and back to Green. A stressed sigh escaped his lips as he nodded to Green. "Very well Green, you may come."

Vio and Green retreated out of the tent, leaving Blue alone with Red.

Blue just continued to look at Red with gathering tears in his eyes, petting the mop of wet blonde hair while whispering full hearted, good intentioned words yet still sounding harsh as he did so. "You're going to be fine Red, everything is going to be okay. Man up your fucking skirt and get better you little weakling. A little cold like this wouldn't slow me down, why should it slow you?"

The only reply he got was labored breathing, coughing, and clattering teeth.

Blue hung his head low as he held the smaller male, a lone tear slipping down his cheek to land on Red's face. "You're going to be fine…"

* * *

_;D well that's another chapter in the bag! Sorry for the HORRIBLY long wait, for all my stories actually! Over break I couldn't muster up the will to write without it being extremely early in the morning, and even after break I was distracted by so many other things in the morning besides the bus. Anyways before you go saying that their over reacting over a sickness, he was coughing up blood and clawing at the bottom of his tent! I'd say that's cause for alarm! XD anyways please review! Now I'll be working on another chapter of The Heroes' Last Stand! Hope you'll eagerly await the next update!_


	5. Loose Cannon

**Blood Red Sandman**

**Chapter 5**

_**Loose Cannon**_

Sitting at the foot of the tent for nearly two days straight, Blue never left Red's side no matter what in a constant state of disbelieve and misery. He constantly checked up on his steadily decreasing in health comrade, his entire attitude seeming to shift under the sudden change of pace the group was experiencing. Green avoided him like the plague, Vio seemed far more detached than usual, and without Red's constant energy the world seemed like a much bleaker place. The sky was no longer blue, the grass seemed not green, and even the warm glow of the sun seemed out of place and foreign in this new dreary surrounding.

Blue watched as Green scurried past him for at least the first time that day, lucky him that Green didn't take the burden of traversing through the back to avoid his sight. He pulled at his hair slowly, feeling so much emotion and hatred that he could nearly explode from the anger. He wanted so bad just to knock some sense into Green, punch Vio's stupid face until he spat out teeth. Anything to get the group back to normal he would do, even if he knew not how to even go about with a plan like that. His anger turned to hatred, and quickly his hatred blossomed as he watched Vio walk up with downcast eyes, not even saying one teasing word to Blue as he stepped into the tent with a bucket full of cold water and makeshift potion, leaving Blue feeling both empty and out of place.

Blue still was freshly enraged from the anger he felt towards the situation with Green. He didn't remember, he didn't feel, and let alone why would he need to go forward with such an action when Green was his second closest friend? It makes no sense. And Vio didn't deserve to be in that tent with Red after his lips were scandalously pressed to his, in a blatant disregard of his relationship with Red. He should be in there, he should be caressing Red's face, and he shouldn't be out here in misery and pure confusion.

Blue rose up slowly, not sure what to do with all these emotions as he bit his lower lip hard, making it almost bleed as he reached into his pocket. He hesitated for a moment as all these feelings rushed through him as he neared the mallet, horrible images of bashing Green's head in or breaking all of Vio's limbs filling his consciousness. He thought nothing of these visions however as he shoved his hand all the way into the bag. There he grabbed the handle of his mallet, his rage increasing tenfold as his skin made the contact with the demonic charm. He was nearly seeing red as he pulled it swiftly out, letting out a scream as he charged blindly through the brush with no direction, swinging at near anything he could reach with a renowned hatred, shouting words of profanity as he totaled at least a dozen unfortunate monsters in his path. Of course they revived a few moments afterward, but our furious hero never noticed.

Green jumped up at the sound of Blue's rage, the hair on the back of his neck erected and showing just how bad the shout alarmed him. He looked in a panic for a Blue with evil eyes charging at him, forcing him into sexual acts he never even dreamed of performing so suddenly. When no such sight was witnessed, he forced his muscles to relax as he peeked his head out from his tent to glance from each side of his vision, only seeing emptiness where he looked. Finally, with a long and drawn out sigh, he slowly wandered from the confines of his haven to view the source of the noise and locate his increasingly frustrated friend.

He looked from tent to tent cautiously, stopping as he approached the bright red tent of his sick friend. He gulped drying as he heard another pained moan coming from none other than Red, Vio stepping right in to hush and feed him a plentiful supply of water, doing all he can to ease his lovers suffering. Green had to cover his ears as he walked back, the noises and sounds being far too much for him to possibly handle now. Looking around the area, he quickly noticed the way the brush unnaturally opened at a point, sighing before contemplating his choices. Go after Blue and calm him down, risking the chance of getting violently raped this time and-

There was no argument, Green thought, as he sat back down inside of his tent after going back to it. There was no way he would risk being scarred any further. Blue was plenty strong and if he was in trouble then he would have no problem defending himself. He curled up in a ball, releasing another uncontrolled stream of pathetic sobbing, chewing on his lower lip as he recalled all of the memories, all of the pain. Even if the event was three days ago, he simply couldn't bear the utter pain of it as he remembered. He knew this pain was deep rooted, and with factors such as Red's sickness and the sudden increase of monsters around, it seems as if life just couldn't give him a break.

He turned back onto his back and gazed at the green folds of the tent holding him in a seeming veil of protection, letting his eyes drift closed as he just sighed, and if he were to listen closely with his elfin ears perched high he would hear the distant call of battle, and at least a dozen calls of monsters. Blue was louder than usual, Green would note, but why would he care? Blue was always loud, Blue was always hunting monsters, Blue was always losing his temper. He would never admit it, but he admired the way that Blue could down so many monsters at once with a swing of his mallet. He was an honorable sparring partner, and an even better friend. A reason as to why he would molest him eluded his mind, or perhaps it was just clouded with too much fear to think logically? Green didn't know, and it drove him mad with misery.

He buried his face slowly into his hands, whispering to himself just to hear his voice again. It was scratchy, yet still his own as he mumbled, "I thought we had something there. I thought we were friends, comrades, wouldn't do anything at all to hurt ourselves. Were one person for god's sake, how can we fuck each other over so bad." Of course these would go unanswered, as an empty tent normally won't reply to you, unless one has a few screws loose. Green may just have a few screws loose as he heard a faint whisper coming up from seemingly everywhere, echoing around his head in a near painful manner.

The voices were too far too fast to understand, a gruff voice slowly whispering words of seemingly nothing to Green before a chorus of others voiced their chants alongside the gruffer, filling Green's head with unexplainable, pure noise as he curled himself into a ball. The onslaught of so many words was so painful, so head rattling, that all Green could do was wreath and sob and scream at the bottom of his tent in a fit of pain and misery. The gruff voice, when comprehensible, mumbled words of hate to Green and Link's name in general, as well as what sounded like the princess's name in a fit of hysterical laughs and screams.

Under the onslaught of these voices, he too began to scream as that one voice continued its painstaking screams inside of his head, driving him near mad as he yanked at his hair, bit his arm, doing all that he could to simply end the pain now. As soon as Vio, having to be detached from Red in order to come to Green, drew the flaps of the tent back, the voices seemed to stop all at once. His eyes snapped open as he looked at his savior, and it's only then that he realized he was crying the entire time. He jumped up as Vio gave him a strange look, not seeing anything wrong with his once strong leader to cause him to scream in such a horrible manner. Green lunged at Vio, embracing the book worm in a hug that could almost put Red's to shame. Almost, because no one had better hugs than Red.

Vio was barely affected or curious to misery now, just slowly wrapping his arms around Green and shushing to him slowly in the most calming way he could possibly manage. Green noticed, with a small tug of his heart, that Vio had changed since Red's sickness. Instead of asking him what was wrong, he simply silenced his whimpers. Instead of Blue rushing to him to check up on him as well, then laugh at what was ailing him, he was met with only the lingering battle cries of Blue as he attacked monster after damned monster. This world felt foreign to Green now, no longer a safe haven for him as he slowly realized that these weren't natural chains of events leading up to these ailments.

Instead of feeling safe in Vio's embrace, he just felt uninvited and empty, the rift in his heart expanding further and further as he nearly screamed again from pure frustration. Vio seemed to notice this as well, just sighing and stepping back with a detached look from his eyes. They already seemed to have lost a hue of their once cold and calculating, deep ice blue. They almost looked like a sad shade of evening blue now, yet still retaining a glimmer of hope deep within them that everything would turn out alright in the end. Green grew even more frustrated without the arms around him, unable to find a true way of how to simply feel anything but frustration and disappointment.

He turned away from Vio and clenched his fists, saying in a raspy and tired voice, "I'm going for a walk, keep an eye out on Red." He knew he didn't need to even say, because the moment he stepped out of his tent Vio was already scurrying to Red's again, desperate to do anything he could to slow Red's steady decline in health. Green stepped through the brush that Blue broke through. I mean if it was there and he didn't have to crawl through thick thicket then that was just a bonus for him. He walked along the path that Blue took, surprised at the number of monsters that still lay remaining in his path. Either there were more monsters now than he first presumed, or Blue didn't really kill any. But judging by the amount of shouts and battle cries heard, there had to have been some slaying going on.

Green just took his sword out and walked past, ready to strike if he must yet holding it back until it was an absolute necessity. The monsters scurried around more, simple things like Keese, Deku Shrubs, Octorocks, likewise monsters and not too much of a threat if left alone. Sometimes a clever Octorock would fire a rock at Green, only for the rock to be deflected away and the creature to find itself in two, leaving a simple few force gems. Green felt no desire to collect the force today, yet he leaned down and gathered the shining gems anyways. With a heavy heart he turned away from the disappearing monsters and collected each gem he found from the foolish monsters that attacked.

Green steadily grew calmer and calmer, the fresh and now quiet background of the forest soothing him into a blank, easing away all his fears. He felt as if there was a reason that his tunic was green, and that reason had to have been the calming effects of the forest. Vio was calmer in situations one wouldn't find most beneficial, but he always enjoyed the shadow and spirit worlds and the lull they pull him into. Blue could fall asleep floating in any river, and the group used to joke how even if flipped face down he would still sleep. Red was a cuddle bug for a reason, he adored warmth and fire. He sometimes would curl around the fire until it goes out before returning to his tent, then just bundling into two sleeping bags because one was never warm enough. Green continued to think about these things, a sad smile spreading across his cheeks as he just continued to walk with a heavy heart.

He missed how the group was, how friendly and inviting they used to be. Even Blue was a big softie under his big shell, despite his constant complains and rebukes that he wasn't. This new Blue couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Could it? How Red sweated and tried to push away all means of warmth, that couldn't be him either. Nothing was how it was. A silent, miserable Vio was far too different from quiet, cocky Vio to be real. And even himself, he found to be too different to be real. Once strong and fearless, one who could lead the others despite any challenge, where did that Green go to? Perhaps this was all just a dream of the sorts, and they would all wake up and share a good laugh with this. But who was he kidding, this was all real and he had nothing he could do about it. Green hated to think too hard about these things, and he found himself kicking a pebble as far as it would go in frustration, watching it bounce away and land across the path and into a patch of grass.

He held his head and just screamed, he screamed and screamed and screamed until his throat was raw with screaming, then screamed one more time just for measures. He doubled over and began to breathe heavily, holding his stomach in pure, utter despair. He felt like he was going to be sick himself. He collapsed into the bushes, despite the cruel gaze of the monsters around him that only made him sicker. With a few dry heaves, he finally emptied his little stomach contents onto the ground. It was faint, but the trace of semen in the excretion was enough to send him over the edge again and for a second time he expelled nothing but stomach acid. The taste was awful, his throat burned, and he found himself slowly curling into a ball to hopefully disappear from the world once and for all. When the much desired effects never happened, and no beam of light came down to sweep him away from the suffering, he uncurled unsteadily and forced himself back to his feet.

The first thought going through Green's mind was water as he licked his dry, cracking lips at the aspect of something cold and refreshing filling his mouth instead of the warm, fresh, awful taste of his own stomach. He unsteadily moved from foot to foot as he made his way towards the river he knew lied in the heart of the forest, encountering more and more monsters in his path until he finally had to draw his sword again. After collecting the spoils of the creature reluctantly and saving them for the other's swords, he continued his way onward to the river. Soon his elfin ears picked up the sound of water rushing and battle cries. Wait, battle cries aren't typically heard near a soothing river, are they? He peeked under through the bush slowly, only to reel back at the sight of 3 lumbering Hinox and his blue comrade taking them on with mallet in hand. No matter how many times Blue seemed to slay them, they kept returning fully loaded and ready for more.

Green was extremely puzzled by this, as the Hinox had already sustained many blows yet were still battling on. How did they retain all that energy? Normally 3 hits from Blue's hammer would be enough, yet these were taking hit after hit and showed no signs of slowing down at all. Maybe if Green was more observing, he would notice the strange shadow looking down from the trees, or the way it let out a pleased purr as soon as Blue grew tired and collapsed onto one knee, getting too exhausted to continue. Sadly Green was neither of these at the time, and the aspect of running in and aiding Blue was obviously the better choice, but Green was far too terrified of his enraged comrade to ever consider. Only when Blue had to retreat into the stream did Green saunter in with sword in hand, knowing that he couldn't just let Blue die at the hands of something as simple as a few Hinox. He charged in and slashed one right through the back, its scream before perishing alerting the other two and Blue to his presence.

Blue snapped his head to Green and glared with the vilest look Green has ever seen, causing Green to near trip over himself as he backed away from Blue and the Hinox. "I've got this, Green! Just go the fuck back to camp and keep moping around like the pathetic ass you are!" Blue said with the most terrible of snarl in his voice, threatening to swing his mallet at Green if he didn't oblige to his command. Green reared back in alarm. When did Blue get THIS worked up? But there was no time for questions. Green ignored the shouting of his attacker and charged at the Hinox attempting to make their way over to him now, sword flying despite the slight coat of rust that gathered in his swinging arm in these past few days of no practice or much less movement. The screams reverberated through the forest as the two lumbering beasts fell in three swings tops. Green stepped back with his breath deteriorating, taking ragged pants to regain his breath from both terror and the light workout he endured.

Blue was in much worse of wear, sporting many already forming dark bruises and cuts from the various smaller monsters inhabiting the area. His nastiest hit was a club wound to the head, causing streaks of red to slip down his now strawberry tinted blonde hair and to his face, causing him to have to keep one eye closed to protect it from his own body internal fluids. He was near hyperventilating from unblown steam and from his pride suffering a worse blow than the Hinox club that struck him not a moment earlier. He turned to Green and clenched his mallet, looking as if he was about to snap. "Are your ears broken, grass-ass? I told you to not fucking bother me and let me fight my own battles!" he shouted to Green, causing the others ears to flatten against his head out of instinct. He slowly began to saunter backwards away from the fuming Blue, nervous as his once-friend continued to draw closer and closer towards him.

"I told you I had it, I told you I could handle it, but did you listen? NO! You better not get in the fucking way next time or else it won't be the monsters I'm after!" he hissed low in his throat in a diabolical threat, causing Green to back up even more, his sword drawn and at ready to attack if needed. "I don't care, you needed help and we are, or at least were, a team! I won't let you die over such a simple thing as Hinox; I don't even know how you were struggling!" Green rebuked with a shaky voice, breathing slow and heavy as he continued to back up, taking Blue's threat straight to heart as he held his sword out. Finally, with a few more steps from Blue, Green flew off. He sprinted through the brush of the forest, unable to force himself to stay near the creature Blue has turned into. Blue thought about running after him, yet paused and just growled, turning back to the river to lay in it. Deciding that he didn't need his hammer since there were no monsters, he finally pocketed the tool with a drawn out sigh.

As the weapon returned to its place, Blue was alarmed as all of his anger nearly dissipated into the water surrounding him. He felt at peace, surreal by the sudden calm, and most importantly level headed. He gazed up into the bright hue of the sun, warmth shining down upon him as if a dark cloud was just removed from the storm, and was slowly allowing common sense to peek out from its hiding spot. He looked at the water surrounding him, then let himself float further out past the bank, his eyes closed as the lapping water washed away his troubles. He knew he did something wrong, something to hurt someone or something, but he just couldn't remember what it was. He dealt it off as unimportant for now, and let himself drift lazily through the liquid. After a few more moments of serene silence, he finally drifted off to sleep in the water with a relaxed sigh.

Sitting on the branches above, Shadow was clenching the tree's appendage as tight as he could until his knuckles turned near white. So close to exterminating a hero yet so far! He swore loudly as he held his hand out, the shadows from the tree warping around it before shouting out in rage, his lower pitch echoing as the shadows blasted from the tips of his finger, felling a good number of trees. He breathed heavily, the move costing him a bit of energy, but nothing that couldn't be regained in the near future. He needed to blow off steam anyways, and that was just the ticket to assist that goal. As the scurrying shadows reassembled in their proper places, he leaned back with a frustrated sigh. It was hard enough to get monsters to assist him as minions now-a-days, and with three now fallen, he had a mere 12 left. He needed to make his name without Master Vaati now, no matter what sacrifices lie in his way. His blind eye served as a hindrance to his plans, but now he has trained his ears to detect the noises on his blind side, the only way he could know about an oncoming attack that he couldn't see.

He was growing more and more powerful as the days steadily continued onwards, his ear trained to see what his eye couldn't and his powers increasing without the limitations his master provided. This little spark was growing into a wildfire, one that soon not even the Demon Lord himself could stop. Shadow was near drooling as he thought of the day he would have his master on his knees, begging and pleading him with his life and groveling at his boots. Of course he would kick Master Vaati in the face many times with said boots, relishing in the screams and pleas he emitted. Of course he would make Master Vaati spit clean his boots clean of his own blood, forcing him to cry and use only his tongue to clean them. Of course he would let Master Vaati hang in his dungeons, simple meat for his new and old minions to use whenever they felt bored. And of course when Master Vaati finally couldn't take it and perished, he would force the closest fairy to revive his precious master to give him life again, only to continue the cycle on for all eternity just to show precious master who was in charge now, just what he messed with when he kicked him out onto the street to fend for himself over something as small as a handicapped eye.

Shadow continued to ponder over these wonderful thoughts as his eyes were trained on the form of the floating hero. How easy it would be to swoop down and collect his form, only to dump him over a cliff and relish in the screams before the splat. How easy it would be to grab his head and force it under the water until no more bubbles rose. How easy it would be to draw his shadow sword and stab him over and over again until the river stained red with his blood.

All of these tasks would be easy for Shadow, but far too easy. He wanted each hero to suffer thoroughly before their demise, to be broken and repaired several times before they finally fall to his feet and plead on their hands and knees for death, their pathetically bright faces now dull and broken. Perhaps the Red one may die soon without a fight, but the suffering he's enduring is far greater than any pain he has first experienced. Besides, once their optimism is gone and the misery sets in, that's when the real breaking can ensue. The others he had no real plan for yet, but Shadow knew the perfect plan would come along eventually, and when it did he would be sure that plan was carried out. But Vio, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with the once friend who took his heart and trust and shattered it into a million pieces, what to do with the terrible fiend who took his eye just like his heart and crushed it until it was useless. His smile darkened as the thoughts continued on; cutting out Vio's useless organs one by one. Tongue, teeth, hair yanked from his head, arms sawed off one by one, and then the legs hacked off with preferably a dull hatchet. And the pain Vio would feel that day wouldn't come close to feeling the heartbreak and pride blow Shadow had suffered.

Shadow took glee in imagining the horrible screams of Vio, watching his blood spill one limb at a time. One day, he thought, one day he will have all of that and more. He will have a castle to rule in, an array of beautiful women serving him like master did, a slave that tended to his every needs that the women couldn't, satisfying the craving he always possessed for male skin. He would have an army of his own monsters, not weaklings like Master always used. No, he would use only the best and only breed the best. Shadow sat on the branch and kicked his feet, leaning against the tree with a heavy heart. How would one even go about doing something like that?

Shadow pondered this for a long time, for so long in fact that he began to drift off into sleep. As dusk fell however and his power grew, his eyes snapped open as he finally began to put the pieces together. To make a castle, one needs loyal minions. To have loyal minions, one needs to be powerful. To be powerful, one needs to be ruthless and clever in power, wisdom, and courage. There needs to be a distinct balance of the three. Vaati had all three, and Shadow pondered at what he had. He obviously contained courage and power, seeing of how he always faced every challenge and obstacle thrown his way. But wisdom he considered, rubbing his temples a bit as he thought. He supposed coming up with these plans used smarts, and he knew how to read and write and hell he even knew how to make a laptop out of thin air, technology that shouldn't even be invented yet.

Shadow smirked a bit as he thought of him ruling as the new master of his own castle, the moon growing in the sky as he stood up and stretched his weary muscles. He had a balance of the three, he was sure of it, and knew that when word got out of the Red heroes eventual death monsters would be flocking to him. His lip tread into a thin line however as he thought of other monsters claiming they were the one to decease the small lad, and needed to make sure that it was certain his sign would be marked on the skin. With master Vaati, if stone wasn't his sealing for the pride of his kill, it was his monstrous eye that was placed upon the victim's forehead to claim he was there. Shadow needed a gimmick like that to ensure his prize stood as his own. Perhaps a flaming arrow placed through the heart? No, done far too many times already. Maybe a slash of his claws across the victim's chest? No, but getting much closer. He continued to ponder each mark he could leave, his teeth working his lip and drawing thin lines of blood to the surface from the extent of his concentration. Then it hit him.

He grinned as his hands traveled down his blind eye, as well as the scar left over it from the sword making its mark and chewing through his flesh. He let loose an echoing laugh, one he also must practice to properly strike fear into his victim's hearts. He finally constructed the perfect mark to show his ownership of the deceased victim. He knew it would be impossible for any other monster to possibly explain why they did it. "I simply like to eat eyeballs," they would say. "I just like clawing over eyes because it's fun," They would utter. He would be the only one with reason as to why he would leave such a mark, as the monsters around here were all foolish and stupid and unable to make a plausible claim, yet made good use of their power following a stronger force. Soon he would motion his plan, the moment the Red Link perished.


	6. Marked

**Blood Red Sandman**

**Chapter 6**

_**Marked**_

After floating in the stream for what must have been hours, the rising shadows of dusk crept upon the resting form of the Blue Link, languidly floating in a shallow bay of the river. He didn't wind up moving far in the river as his eyes creaked up wearily after a moment, not even alarmed in the slightest to find him submerged in the cold and frigid liquid around him. This, to the hero, was a common place for his napping needs. The group specifically camps as close to the river as possible for not just fresh water, but to allow their brawn to ease his weary soul and muscle in the flowing cold of the river. As Blue slowly shifted his weight onto his bottom, he found his feet unable to touch the base of the stream. He grew the slightest bit grumpy at that, swimming skillfully upstream in an attempt to fight the lazy, yet still rushing waterway. He wasn't in the mood to be working out for the first time in forever, yet as he made his way back to the shore he realized we was still in his boots and gear. Oh great, that was exactly what he needed right now.

As he exited the water, boots sloshing uncomfortably, he also realized he brought no change of clothes. To him, that was the strangest part of his clothed river escapade. Normally when deciding to relax in the water, he would remove his tunic and boots and neatly fold them before arranging his possessions in the perfect manner. Clothes folded properly and placed ever so on the edge of the river bank; Left boot on the left of the folded items and right boot on the right. His hat was placed folded upside down above the tunic, and his item pouch was placed on top of the hat. Yet he skipped the entire process that day apparently, and that set off an OCD red flag as his eye twitches, removing all of his clothed before folding them. Left boot on left, right on right. Hat folded upside down. Item pouch on top of the hat. Pulling back with a pleased sigh, he gazed at his items before gathering them again, putting his hat and tunic on again before going back into his boots.

After he realized he wasted another waning beam of daylight, he quickly scurried through the brush, spirits and nerves calmed. In fact, he had completely ceased his worries and much less forgotten about the calamity taking place among their group. As the final minutes of light disappeared behind the horizon, and the soft glow of a campfire came into view, Blue burst through the brush with a grin on his features. "What's up guys? Sorry I'm late and all, apparently took a nap in the steam. But get this, I didn't take off any of my gear-." before he got a chance to finish his sentence, he felt a weight of pure depression fall onto his shoulders, the air sour and bitter with defeat as he gazed at the group, or at least the shells of them.

Green was huddled up near the fire on the opposite side of Vio. The moment Blue made his appearance into the group once again, he rose up and all but threw himself into the arms of the bookworm, looking at Blue in a fearful alarm before hiding his face in the shadows of his hair, not saying a word to Blue afterwards. Vio made move to wrap his arm around Green, the toll of Red's sickness weighing heavily onto his chest more than the others. The stress of it all was taking its toll onto the youth, his hair looking straw like and pale, his skin pulled back into faint wrinkles already as he comforted his leader, not showing even the faintest emotion in his dull eyes now. Blue gazed at the group in confusion, and not the good kind. This was the kind of confusion one has when their mother is telling them they were never wanted, or when you're told your dog was just hit by a car, much less your own car stolen by your little sister. It was not a good feeling at all, one that left you cold and angry inside.

As Blue continued to gaze over his group in that confusion, his ears twitched up as the frail coughing echoed throughout the camp of the weak and possibly dying hero. Vio noticeably cringed as he heard the cough, wishing to help Red desperately yet he has done all he can for the frail youth, and now he simply needed rest from the exhaustion he put himself through. Instantly Blue remembered the exact turn of events in an instant, mood turning foul once again as he gave Green a secluded glare before moving towards his tent, opening the flap before turning back to the two huddled at the campfire. "I hate this. I don't even know you guys anymore." With that, he turned his back towards the impassive teens and ducked his way into the tent, discarding his clothes and folding them up neatly, placing them to dry.

Green turned to Vio slowly as Blue retreated into the folds of his tent, face filled with regret and fear, the words once again striking him deep as he clutches his chest before sighing in sadness, lowering his hand. "Blue's right, Vio, I don't know who we are anymore." He simply said, unable to find any other means of words to describe exactly how he was feeling to the other link. Vio barely even acknowledged Green, only giving a curt nod of his head before going back to being absorbed in his thoughts, mind racing a mile a minute with no destination in mind. Green waited for a response after that, eyes showing any hopes for a response, any ideas from the brains of the group, all being destroyed at the sight of the simple nod. These volatile times weren't going to be pretty, and Green knew that even if all becomes fixed, nothing will ever be the same between the small band of heroes. The wounds being dug in by the knife of reality will haunt them for the rest of their life and the times to come afterwards, never to heal and never to be hidden from each other.

Green simply silenced himself, thoughts entertained by what they were before they became these unrecognizable husks of their former self. His thought train was only interrupted by the sickly cough of Red, which sent a displeased shiver up his spine as he thought of the utter misery and suffering contained in that one simple action. Green moved slowly away from Vio to give him some space after Blue left for an acceptable amount of time, just staring at the fire and imaging that his cheerful teammate was fanning the fire or simply talking about nothing to hear himself talk. He wished nothing more than to be able to blabber back to him, their useless topics spanning until either Vio or Blue had to leave the camp for silence. But sometimes all four of them would chatter on and on until morning approached, and as all were tired and unprepared for the rest of the journey, they would simply laugh at their own stupidity before sleeping the day away.

These thoughts grew more and more depressing as he wished no more for him to be able to speak to at least someone now, even if it was the quiet and secluded Vio. But every time he started a small topic, Green received no more than a nod or the occasional, "Mhm.", even if the topic required more than such an answer. Finally Green gave up and left Vio to his thoughts, rising from his spot and easing his way into his own tent. When left alone, Vio finally closed his eyes and let the silent tears roll down his cheeks, knowing Red wouldn't live much longer if his health continued to deteriorate at such a rapid pace. He couldn't even bear to look at the fire his lover was once so cheerfully poking and prodding a few days before, let alone feel warmth at all. If Red couldn't, why should he? Rising up from his spot, Vio glanced from side to side before making his way into the darkness of the woods, bow and arrow in tow as he did so.

As the atmosphere grew darker and darker, the haze in Vio's head began to ease and settle into calm again, his troubles being absorbed into the surrounding air as the sounds of crickets and the occasional owl echoed in the background. Sitting down onto a fallen tree stump, he closed his eyes and just relaxed as the sounds echoed all around him in a perfect harmony, interrupted by the occasional monster howl which snapped him out of his thoughts, only to be eased back into them as the sounds echoed around him into a null again.

He listened as the frogs croaked and echoed around him, the occasional monster or animal rustling the bushes and scurrying around, the buzz of the insects around him and the chirping of a night bird. All of this was calming to the hero, as total silence would bring a feeling of dread to his heart. The rushing of the water in the background, the howl of wolves or wolfoes; it honestly didn't matter which one at this point, and the lulling sound of boots creeping through the crunching leaves was soothing as well.

Wait, what?

Vio's eyes snapped open as this new sound greeted his ears, head snapping to the side as it was already too late to stop. A hand clamped over his mouth with great force, claws digging into the skin as he tried to scream, thrashing and throwing his head desperately from side to side as his scream came out muffled from his lips being blocked by the hand. Breath ghosted over his neck, a whisper of a very familiar voice whispering into his ear. "Fancy meeting you here, old friend." Shadow hissed into his ear before his tongue moved up the surface of his neck, filling Vio with such unimaginable dread as he tried to pry and claw the hand off from his mouth. He only earned a bite to his sensitive ear, eliciting a pained moan from his lips as he held his breath, reaching for his arrows which were sent skidding away from him with a simple move of the shadow's hand.

With no options of self defense, Vio turned to Shadow and tried to bash his head into the other's, only earning him a ruthless claw to the face, drawing blood and another pained groan from the hero's lips. With a great rush of desperation, he slammed himself on top of Shadow, elbow moving back and driving into the villain's gut which earned him a loud hiss. However, Shadow was a changed being, now not caring in the slightest about class as he fought. He wrapped his legs around the base of Vio, efficiently trapping his prey as his legs slammed down repeatedly onto his gut, another gagged scream escaping Vio as well as he tried to escape the kicks, elbowing Shadow in the same desperate and violent fit Shadow was throwing upon him. The two quickly became bruised and battered under the force of each other, Vio trying to bite the hand restricting him as Shadow wailed on his stomach with his feet, breath quickly leaving the violet hero with each kick.

Finally, Shadow was done toying with his prey. He knocked Vio off of him with a great heave, leaving the battered hero on the ground to cough and try to keep up, failing to scurry to his feat in time to avoid a powerful kick to the stomach. He curled up around himself in defense, not yet down yet needing to regain his thoughts. Shadow mockingly watched him as he curled up; ceasing his attacks as if to taunt Vio with his thoughts, as if he had no worries that Vio was a threat to him. Vio made to look up to Shadow, eyes narrowed as he stood up rapidly and moved over to his arrows, grabbing them and stringing the bow, yet refused to take aim. He knew that despite the blind eye, Shadow would be able to see each arrow in front of him with precision. Yet that eye could be his savior, Vio thought as he gazed at the glazed over and scarred eye, making his way around Shadow carefully, Shadow not even moving an inch besides his good eye, bad eye also following him, yet the motion was useless as Shadow could see no details through that eye. Vio watched Shadow carefully as he moved a pebble out from his palm where it was lodged in the earlier attack, skidding it quickly across the ground onto Shadow's blind side as the demon's ear twitched towards the sound, Shadow turning to face Vio in an instant.

Vio studied that reaction in interest, his theory being confirmed that Shadow had trained his ear to detect the faintest of sounds. Vio knew that enhanced hearing was a dangerous skill to him, as his attacks could be heard before ever seen. With his blind eye, it seemed as if Shadow had an even greater danger level than ever before. And with a thirst for vengeance and bloodshed, Vio was truly worried as to if fighting alone and winning was even an option. But he drew back an arrow anyways, levelheaded even as Shadow grinned at him and challenged his actions, knowing that Shadow would simply see the arrow even before hearing it. Ducking and rolling to his blind side, he fired an arrow past Shadow's head, causing Shadow to duck to the side. Taking his chance, Vio fired another directly at Shadow when the first whirled by, trying to catch him off guard from the first. But the shadow's form simply shifted and allowed the arrow to effortlessly float through him, returning down when the arrow safely passed. "Nice try." Shadow said in utter mockery, feeling pretty confident in his ability now.

Vio watched Shadow's movements as he winced the slightest bit, his first plan failing. However he wouldn't run or back down, nor would he be the one to let this danger run amok through Hyrule. No, he would stay and he would fight, even if it killed him. That was the way of the hero. He traced Shadow's lazy movements, the other not doing so much as lifting a finger on the offensive towards the calculating hero. Vio grew frustrated at the Shadow's constant taunting, yet remained levelheaded even under the spite. Shadow's confidence would be his downfall, and Vio would relish in finally wiping that smug look off his face. Ducking into his blind side again, he grabbed a few rocks, throwing them directly at Shadow before rolling again, the clatter of the rocks matching the time of his roll. With a start, Shadow turned to the rocks only to find no Vio, and quickly he grew serious as he turned back just in time to avoid an arrow, the tip grazing his ear.

Shadow went from playful to stern in a manner of seconds, floating upright before landing all together onto the ground, eyeing Vio carefully now. Vio was close, so close he almost tasted the impending victory. Yet Shadow has grown quite a considerable amount, but Vio soon noticed that as the fight wore on, his chance of at least stunning and hitting the shadow once was growing. But now that Shadow's eye was trained onto him, and he turned with every movement the violet hero made, that this battle was far from over. His old tactic wouldn't work, and he had to think of something quick from the way Shadow was eyeing him. If he could just sneak around one more time, escape his vision for a measly moment, he could try to distract him again. But Vio knew that both of them were far too clever to fall for such a trick again. Jumping back for a moment just to escape the increased chance of attack from the shadow, he checked his bag for anything of use. A small cutting knife and potions were all that met his gaze.

Glancing at the knife, Vio knew he at least had something worthwhile for a plan. Approaching his way back to the weary shadow, he took aim with an empty bow, strumming the string and watching Shadow's ears twitch to the sound, even as his eyes gazed at Vio. Shadow narrowed his eyes in question, wondering if Vio had already lost it from that simple action. "What kind of attack were you trying to pull?" Shadow asked with a hint of malice in his tone, only growing more infuriated as Vio simply curved his lip into a smirk, refusing to reply as he pulled the string back and let it go, the "thum" echoing around Shadow's ears. Shadow instinctively tensed for the potential of an oncoming arrow, even as his eyes confirmed that there was nothing loaded. As Vio continued this pattern for several more strums, Shadow grew more and more angry, eye slowing a faint red as he snarled to Vio, "You're mocking me, aren't you. I know you are, and it isn't clever or funny at all, m'lady."

When given no reply other than a simple strum of the bow again as reply, Shadow finally couldn't stand stationary any longer. With a pissed off roar towards the tense hero, he charged towards him, claws and fangs bore towards attack. Jumping to the side, Vio continued the false strumming, avoiding and ducking under each swipe of Shadow's claws and rolling to the side on occasion to strum the string right into the other's ear. When Shadow was nearly seeing red, he turned around to face Vio, charging again before pausing. Something was in the bow this time, something shiny and drawn back, and he nearly screamed as the twang echoed out through the area, ears streaming danger before the dagger knife was stabbed right into his chest, recoiling back from the shock before collapsing down onto his backside, pain overriding his senses again as he turns wide eyed to Vio, unable to believe he was able to hit him even with his training.

Vio was currently celebrating a silent victory of his own, gazing down at Shadow with the determined look back into his eyes, the deep blue hue once again presenting itself as he felt what it was like to be a hero again; the pride, the power, the honor, the courage to do what was right, and the wisdom to think ahead. He drew his long dormant sword and pointed it towards Shadow, the holy light spilling from the blade and near Shadow, panic drawn in the villains eyes as he hissed away from the light, only to scoot back before having the blade shoved closer to him, screeching in pain before it was inched away. He lay on the floor in a hissing and glaring mess; sweat beading from his forehead from the heat of the light radiating off the sword. Both the mirror images looked at each other, and for a moment a look of remembrance of their past flashed through their eyes, the times they shared even if they were one of act and fantasy. A pretend game to Vio, yet the fun times they did have were all too real for the purple youth.

His once almost friend and now psychopath was trapped under his blade, sweating and hissing almost feral like as his claws dug into the ground, eyes downcast and his purple locks blocking his bad eye from view as if in shame of what he's done. Vio continued to gaze at the pitiful mess Shadow has been and always will be, his heart twanging as Shadow's eyes widened and flinched with every movement his arm made, as if knowing his plans to end his life. Vio couldn't look as he turns his head to the side, raising the sword high before bringing it down, the blade digging into…nothing. No gut wrenching scream, no blast of light, no force gems, just nothing. In a panic, Vio withdrew his sword and glanced at the indent into the ground where the demon used to be before looking around in a hurried manner, trying to locate any out of place shadows or a form in the trees, only to find no trace of the presence of the clever shadow.

Vio swore loudly as Shadow got away, regretting his sensitive heart for preventing him from keeping his eye on the captive as he planned on taking his life. With a worn out and tired sigh, he moved back and wiped his brow, sweat and blood beading down it before he tensed up as he felt razor sharp claws brush against his arm, then side, ear twitching as a hiss echoed into his ear. "You got a lucky hit today hero, may have even killed me if your heart wasn't weary," the voice traveled to his neck, ghosting over it before cold lips were placed onto the surface, Vio frozen as a shiver ran down his spine. "I'll let you live for now, yet remember me by this, babe." Vio let out a pained hiss as sharp teeth tug into his neck, trying to summon the power to ward off his attacker as the fangs stayed deep into his neck, tears welling in his eyes before going limp in the shadow's hold, energy almost drained from that one motion. Left helpless in the arms of his once friend, his eyes hazed and tired, he felt his blood slide down his neck before everything drew to a blank.

Shadow, finally satisfied with his work, lowered the half unconscious teen onto the wood, satisfied with the mark he left. That should ward off any other creatures wanting to make a slave out of him, Shadow thought with a devious grin. He would kill Vio slower than any of the others, break his arms and then his legs before- wait, he already thought of all this. Shadow shook his head to ward away the thoughts plaguing his mind, not wishing to go a repeat that was really long to type out since he already thought what he would do in the last chapter, and simply recalled those thoughts before stroking Vio's bleeding cheek pleasantly. "Soon," he mumbled to himself, a grin spreading from ear to ear, "Soon you will be mine, and I will be free to do whatever I so want with you. I could beat you senseless, throw you into a chamber of leeches till you're sucked dry, throw you to rats that will eat you alive, limb from limb. Oh the fun we will have my dear hero, but for now I must make my way back to my awaiting minions. Did I mention that I have gathered 3 more now? Oh Vio, thanks to you I have to suffer through this horrendous nightmare. All because of you I'm dealing with this. I hope you are happy with yourself, Vio. Soon though, I will have a castle that reaches the heavens. I will have maidens throwing themselves at my feet, and minions that will have any way they want with you as long as you come out in nearly one piece. Don't you dare cry though, as I will feed you a 3 course meal of maggots, worms, and dirty dish water every day. I can be a generous master, and will only allow myself 3 rapes after your three meals, and you better not vomit when I shove my dick down your throat." Shadow purred to him as his finger traced the wounds he left over the beaten hero's skin, making small little mocking hearts before rising up as he realized he ranted again, but honestly who was there to hear him. Vio was out cold and marked by him, like he should have been from the start.

Glancing down to the knife still lodged into his chest, he knew that it needed almost immediate medical treatment yet couldn't force himself to care much as he traced his finger over the surface of the handle, wincing from the pain before growling low in his throat and kicking Vio's head hard in revenge for the wound he suffered. "Little bitch." He muttered before leaving the hero's unconscious form where it lay, making his way towards the small shelter he had housing the 12 Hinox and now one Darknut; it was about time one of those lumbering armored buffoons joined his side and recognized his power. It took a lot of convincing of his power to have one of them join, and even a bribe of one Hinox ear. Let's just say that the unlucky of the 12 is not happy with him now, yet still remained loyal towards him. Even with the challenge of keeping their loyalty, Shadow felt as if he could do anything towards his small group of minions and still have them remain on his side. The more he showed his dominance and power over them, future minions will require less and less persuasion to join. Shadow grinned as he thought of how eventually, just eventually, the minions will be flocking and begging HIM to join his elite army.

As he approached his shelter, a trail of red following him as he went, he saw subtle signs of a brawl from the indents of the trees and the broken and cracked ground. He let out an annoyed growl as he quickened his pace, knowing that more than likely the Hinox were once again getting territorial with each other again. it was always a pain breaking them up, and Shadow definitely didn't want any of them to clobber any other to death; too little minions for that as of now. As he approached the camp, he noticed that not only two of them were fighting, but all of them were. Clubs smacking and breaking bones, claws ripping into flesh, and snarls and howls echoing into the night air. The Darknut simply sat in its tent, sword at its side as it meditated and ignored the anger of the Hinox. Shadow took one look at the mess before feeling a vicious migraine coming on, rubbing his temples before letting loose a vicious snarl, throwing his hands out and disrupting the shadows in a fury of madness, the manipulated and frantic tendrils whipping out every which way, alerting and startling the brawling Hinox. As the shadows scurried back to their original places, the Hinox lay trembling at the sight of their master, one eye glowing red and the other dull and lifeless, both fixed upon their form in a glare of malice and anger.

Shadow approached the monsters with a confidence, narrowing his eyes more with each step until they were mere slits of their former selves, wild and feral with all his rage directed to the trembling giants before him. As he grew closer, the Hinox grew more fearful, one even having the nerve to try to scurry away only to be grabbed by a large shadow hand, and the next moment he was slammed against the tree as his scream echoed across the campsite. All of the others just watched in horror, then to their master's extended hand, the surface of it being cloaked in a fine veil of shadows to manipulate the hand. Shadow, growing more and more tired from his wound and using so much of his power, simply dropped the Hinox and watched it scurry to his feet, kissing his dirty and grimy boots. Shadow smirked down at this in a pleased manner, raising his boot to slam it into the already injured jaw of the beast. With a snarl of pain, the Hinox recoiled back with his jaw leaking blood, scurrying back to its comrades to gave attentively to Shadow.

Wiping his boot onto the ground to clean it off himself, Shadow just gazed at the Hinox, raising his hand and growing gleeful as they all winced and bowed their heads, wishing not to suffer the same fate as the first. Once he had his fun, Shadow began to stalk around the campsite, examining the damage to various wooden surfaces. He was satisfied however to see that his tent remained untouched from the damage, finding joy that the Hinox were at least wise enough to not disrupt their Master's belongings. As he continued to stalk around the campsite, occasionally giving a glare to the guilty, he approached them again as he heard questionable grumbles and grunts. He watched their eyesight, trained onto the knife protruding from his chest in such a manner. Snarling at them in anger and not enjoying having brainless monsters talk behind his back, he gripped the knife and ripped it out in one motion, blood splattering across the nearest Hinox's face as he chucked the knife at another, the blade sinking into the arm of the beast as it roared and screeched in pain, the others backing up in fear of another weapon being launched at them.

With blood flowing down his chest and a glare that could kill, Shadow stormed up dangerously close to the Hinox with the knife lodged into his arm, grinning like a maniac as he ripped the knife out only to point it at his neck in a threatening motion. "Not so fun on your end, huh? Having the surface of this blade plunged deep into your skin," Shadow knew that he struck a nerve with the other Hinox, as they were all tense and worried as their companion was shaking from the pain, head tilting back in a desperate attempt to escape the blade grazing it's neck. "I walked around with that in my chest as if it were no big deal, and here you are on the verge of tears as it stabs into your mere arm," Turning to the Hinox to address them, he held his hand high, the blood of both his and the black ooze of the Hinox covering the blade, he announced, "If anyone else wishes to question my strength or why I had this in my chest, feel free to step up and I'll let you feel for yourself the pain one must endure. And I, your Master and leader, have endured it while feeling little to nothing as it was lodged into my chest," as he continued to address them, he noticed the fear in their eyes, the recognition of just who was their superior and their higher up, shouting a bit louder towards them which made them recoil in pure fear, "Your strong skin and tough muscles should protect you from pain, yet here is one of your own, screeching and wailing from pain of a simple stab to the arm," Looking back to the Hinox he stabbed, his eyes narrowed in disgust at the way he was clutching his bleeding arm, eye filled with obvious pain, "And here he is, clutching his arm in pain and sniffling like the weakling he is. If any of you want to question me, meet me in my tent tonight." Looking around at the different expressions of the Hinox, he stepped back in satisfaction, sitting heavily down onto a log with an exhausted sigh.

Being responsible for 12 Hinox and planning the downfall of the heroes was hard work. Work he was now starting to feel the stress from. As he laid back and watched the clouds moving slowly and languidly, he let his chest slowly drip and bleed without care, his arms resting behind his head as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest.

Alright that ends another chapter! Sorry for taking so long, again! This time I gave you guys two chapters, so I hope that makes up for the time it took to make!

And for those of you wondering why Vaati and Green were added to the characters, it's because they will be key parts to the story!


End file.
